jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Z życia agentki.
Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli abym napisała tego bloga. *Nexty będą pojawiały sie co tydzień jak na innych blogach. *Pisane z perspektywy Astrid. *Liczę, że sie podoba. :) *Czkawka ma nogę i nie straci jej. 1. Marzenią trzeba czasem pomóc. Odkąd pamiętam chciałam być wolna i niezależna. Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że kobieta nadaje się jedynie do garów i opieki nad dziećmi, może to dlatego nie chciałam być kobietą tylko sobą. Tak wiem dziwnie to brzmi nie chciałam być kobietą mimo niż ją jestem. Jednak moim marzeniem nie jest zakładanie rodziny i siedzenie w domu tylko wyjazdy, podrze, niebezpieczeństwo. Oto ja, jedyna w swoim rodzaju Astrid Hofferson. Piękna i niezależna kobieta. Niedawno skończyłam szkołę na wydziale kryminalnym i teraz wybieram się do mojej nowej pracy. Jestem bardzo ciekawa jak tam będzie, mój ojciec nie zaakceptował tego, że chcę wyjechać i pozostawić ich samych jednak nie zakazał mi wyjazdu co więcej pomógł mi w zbiórce funduszy na ten cel. Musiałam być cierpliwa abym została agentką gdyż kobiety nie są zbytnio lubiane w tym zawodzie. Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś myśl o niebezpieczeństwie mnie pociągała byłam pewna, ze jest to najlepsza forma rozładowania mojej nieustanej energii. Nic, ale to nic nie było wstanie mnie przestraszyć czy to już rozkładające się ciało czy jakieś odrażające części ludzkiego ciała. Byłam nieustraszona, no dobra ni9 do końca… jedyną rzeczą jakiej się boje to… pająki! Wiem że to dziecinne, ale one mnie przerażają są takie wstrętne. Teraz jadę razem z Wichurką do mojego nowego mieszkanka. Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jest Wichura. Otóż jest to mój ukochany piesek. Wiem dziwne nazwać psa Wichura, ale mi się jakoś podoba. Jest tak szybka, że aż strach mimo iż jest to Owczarek Niemiecki. Moje kochane psisko nie jest zbytnio zadowolone nowym mieszkaniem bo w starym miało duży plac i mogło się wybiegać, a teraz będę musiała ją wyprowadzać. No mówi się trudno, nic przecież nie zrobię i tak jest to mała zapłata na nowa posadę. Gdy tylko taksówka zatrzymała się przed pięknym po budynkiem wyszłam z niej i udałam się do mojego nowego domu. Wichura Była jakby sparaliżowana, żaba rdzo nie wiedziała jak na się zachowywać bo nigdy nie przebywała w domu, a teraz miała ty zostać i to na zawsze już nigdy nie będzie mi jej wyganiał. Teraz zostałyśmy tylko my. Dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Teraz tylko pozostaje mi się urządzić i jakoś przyzwyczaić się do samotnego życia, życia bez kochanej gotującej ci mamy. -Chyba nie będzie aż tak źle? –zapytałam mojej psiej przyjaciółki. –Będziemy mieszkać same, same będziemy sprzątać i gotować. –gdy tylko moje psisko usłyszało słowo „gotować” zaskomlało i schowało się pod nowy stół. Tak i to w takich momentach dowiadujesz się co myśli o tobie twój wierny towarzysz. 2.Nowa praca, nowe życie. -Moja droga, czy jesteś tego pewna? –zapytał ciekawski szef agencji specjalnej Sączysmark Jorgenson. -Jestem bardziej niż pewna. –odparłam pewnie i zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Może i jest ode mnie starszy bo mam zaledwie 20 lat, a on no z jakieś dwadzieścia parę, ale wiem, że nie o wiem mu chodziło tylko o mój wygląd. Można powiedzieć, że z wyglądu nie nadaję się na agentkę specjalną. Długie blond włosy najczęściej związane w kucyka, skośna grzywka na prawą stronę i duże niebieskie oczy. Każdy chłopak mówi mi, że jestem raczej modelką niż agentka. -W takim razie musisz mi należycie podziękować. –uśmiechnął się spoglądając na mój biust, a później przeszedł na moje oczy. -Raczej nie. –odparłam i wyszłam trzaskając drzwiami. –On jest idiotą. –mruknęłam pod nosem. Szłam zdenerwowana jak nie wiem co przez długi szeroki korytarz. Cały był pomalowany na biało co sprawiało wrażenie przebywania w szpitalu na oddziale dla psychicznie chorych. Denerwowało mnie zachowanie mojego nowego szefa jednak z tego co się dowiedziałam to osoby z którymi mam współ pracować są naprawdę w porządku. Weszłam do małego pomieszczenia gdzie oparta o wygodne oparcie siedziała młoda kobieta gdzieś w moim wieku. -Witam. –powiedziałam nieśmiało gdy jej tajemniczy wzrok powędrował na mnie. -Pewnie jesteś Astrid. –powiedziała uśmiechnięta. –Poznałaś już naszego szefa, więc powiedz mi jaki według ciebie jest. -Mam być miął czy szczera? –zapytałam krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Szczera. -Jest idiotą. –wyznałam wzdychając ciężko. -To wspaniale! –wykrzyknęła na cały gabinet. –To znaczy, że można z tobą jakoś normalnie porozmawiać i nie jesteś jakaś ułomną czy coś. -Eeee… nie. –wypowiedziałam zdziwiona jej wypowiedzią. -Spokojnie. Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś normalna skoro nie umówiłaś się z nim na randkę i powiedziałaś, że jest idiotą. -A tak z innej beczki to jestem Szpadka Thorson. Jestem psychologiem, a… -Szpadka co z tymi papierami?! –krzyknął młody chłopak o długich blond włosach. -A to jest mój kochany braciszek Mieczyk. –wyznała znudzona zachowaniem brata, z tego co się domyśliłam są bliźniakami. -Więc gdzie są moje papiery? –zapytał nawet nie zwracając uwagi na mnie. -Masz. –podała mu pliczek dokumentów i odwróciła go w moja stronę –To jest Astrid. Jest naszą nową agentką. -Ładna –stwierdził wymijająco i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. -Milusi. –oznajmiłam odprowadzając go wzrokiem. -Niestety ciężko jest mieć takiego brata. -wyznała zawiedzona jego reakcją. -Niestety muszę już lecieć, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w nietakt długim czasie. –powiedziałam i pożegnałam się ze Szpadka. Coraz bardziej zagłębiałam się w najdalsze zakątki ogromnego pobudynku. Po pewnym czasie weszłam do dużego pomieszczenia gdzie na metalowym stole leżało „coś” nie wiem co to dokładnie było gdyż widok zasłaniała mi biała jak śnieg płachta przykrywająca to. Podeszłam powoli do nieznanego mi obiektu i leciutko odchyliłam płachtę. -Nie! –krzyknął ktoś za moimi plecami jednak ja się tym nie przejmowałam bo już widziałam to czego miałam sobie oszczędzić. (TAK WIEM, DOPIERO DRUGI ROZDZIAŁ, A JA JUŻ DAJĘ WAM ZAGADKI. ALE JAK TO JA. ZAWSZĘ DAJĘ COŚ ŁATWEGO. J) 3. Kobieca intuicja. Dedykacja dla Użytkownika Wikii 31.61.136.239, 109. 169. 112.121. A specjalna dedykacja dla Piszaca gazetkę szkolną, dziewczyno ty chyba siedzisz w mojej głowie XD Dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Jesteś genialna w zagadkach. J Moim oczom ukazało się zmasakrowane ciało jakiejś młodej kobiety. Niespodziewanie podbiegł do mnie dość tęgi chłopak o blond włosach i zakrył owe ciało. -Nie powinnaś tu przebywać. –odpowiedział spokojnie. -Przepraszam, ale się zgubiłam. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. –przywitałam się z nim. -Astrid Hofferson? –zapytał aby się upewnić. -Tak, a co? -To znaczy, że będziemy razem pracować. –ucieszył się. -Eee… naprawdę? -zapytałam zaskoczona tym, że mnie zna. -Tak. O wybacz jestem Śledzik Ingerman. Jestem naukowcem i przeprowadzam też sekcje zwłok. –przywitał się. -Ja chyba nie muszę się przestawiać? –zapytałam ze śmiechem. Już zaczynam go lubić. Jest jakiś inny. Wszyscy mężczyźni ślinią się na mój widok, a Śledzik nie. To jakaś nowość. -Jesteś najładniejszą agentką w tej agencji i raczej na całym świeci… -chyba za szybko go pochwaliłam –Myślałaś, że ta wieść, że będziesz u nas pracować nie rozniesie się? -Miałam taką nadzieję. –wymruczałam zła. -To był główny temat na zebraniu pracowników. To i to, że Sączysmark jest twoim chłopakiem, ale po rozmowie z tobą nawet takiej krótkiej jestem w stanie dać odciąć sobie rękę, że ty i Smark nie jesteście razem. –powiedział to bardzo pewny siebie. Dziwne przecież jest naukowcem, a nie… -Jesteście ze Szpadką dobrymi przyjaciółmi, prawda? –zagadnęłam ciekawsko. -No można tak powiedzieć. –zarumienił się. –Często ze sobą pracujemy. -Wiedziałam! Łączy was bardziej osobista relacja. –powiedziałam siadając na wysokim krześle obok „zimnego łóżka” i zakładając nogę na nogę. -Skąd ty?! –zapytał zdziwiony, ale po chwili dodał –A Sączysmark ostrzegał, że jesteś sprytna. -To nie spryt. –odpowiedziałam zeskakując i kierując się w stronę wyjścia –To kobieca intuicja. 4.Pierwsza misja cz.1 Dedykację i przeprosiny do tego rozdziłu dostają wszyscy, a szczególmie Piszaca gazetkę szkolą. Jeśli jesteście źli, że nei było nexta wcześnij to musicie zwrócić sie do mojego internetu. Spacerowałam powoli po całym pobudynku co chwila trafiając na jakiś ludzi. Większość z nich to mężczyźni, ale kobiety też się przewijały jednak one pracowały raczej jako sekretarki, a nie agenci. Widziałam też różne sale. Konferencyjne, ale i gabinety pracowników. Wszystkie były niemal, że identyczne, ale jeden różnił się od pozostałych. Był jakiś inny może to z powodu drzwi. Każde były białe, że aż przyprawiało o zawrót głowy jednak te były z ciemnego dębu. Ich konstrukcja była też solidniejsza od reszty co wnioskowało o tym, że ciężko byłoby je pokonać. Na pierwszy Żut oka mogło by się sądzić, że jest to gabinet jakiejś ważnej osobistości no nie wiem może prezydenta jednak gdy dokładniej im się przyjrzałam uświadomiłam sobie, że już wcześniej je widziałam. To by gabinet Smarka. A więc to tak. Ten wielki szef agencji jest wielkim tchórzem. Muszę przyznać, że jak na dzień dzisiejszy to miałam już za dużo wrażeń, a szczególnie tych nowych. Postanowiłam iść już do domu i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Jednak mój nowy szef wpadł na genialny pomysł zrujnowania mojego planu na resztę dnia. Gdy byłam już zaledwie metr od drzwi wejściowych, gdybym była troszeczkę szybsza to może by mi się udało, ale nie oczywiście on musiał przyjeść i wręczyć mi bilet oraz pliczek dokumentów prosto z drukarki, a skąd wiem, że prosto z drukarki? Odpowiedź jest prosta jak… Sączysmark. Wszystkie kartki były niemal, że gorące. -No to masz szczęście! Nie każdemu trafia się taka ważna misja i to w pierwszy dzień. –pogratulował mi odchodząc jak najszybciej do swojego cieplutkiego biura. -Taa… wielkie szczęście. –wnerwiona ruszyłam do auta i jak najszybciej się w nim schowałam. Jak najszybciej chciałam znaleźć się w swoim domu i obejrzeć moje nowe papiery i bilet na lot do Waszyngtonu. Jeszcze dobrze nie weszłam do mieszkania, kiedy zaatakował mnie… (No kto zgadnie? ) 5. Pierwsza misja cz.2 Wesołych Świąt!!! Mam Nadzieję, że wszyscy będą przeżywali ten czas jak najlepiej ''J No to dedykację wygrywa… Natalia 1407, Astrid95, Użytkownik Wikii 31.61.138.239 i 87.206.73.136 oraz Roxi1902, Piszaca gazetkę szkolną, Wojskowa2003, Astrid2000, Astrid Hofferson12! 21, Wichura mój kochany piesio. Ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że jest troszeczkę lżejsza. Zrzuciłam z siebie to ogromne „bydle” i ruszyłam do kuchni. Rzuciłam na blat kuchenny dokumenty i otworzyłam lodówkę. Była pusta, zupełnie jak moja głowa. Nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko znajdę dla siebie misje. Myślałam, że będę musiała pierw się jakoś zaklimatyzować, a nie od razu lecieć w nieznane. No wiem jedno nigdy nie polubię Smarka. Z rezygnacją odeszłam od lodówki i pogłaskałam Wichurkę. W mojej dłoni wylądowała nowiutka dotykowa komórka. Miał to być prezent na „nowy początek”. Wystukałam numer, który dostałam dziś rano. -Szpadka? –zapytałam gdy usłyszałam czyjś głos w słuchawce. -O cześć Astrid. –ucieszyła się gdy tylko rozpoznała mnie po głosie. -Hej. –przywitałam się -Czy mogłabym mieć do ciebie prośbę? -Jasne. O co chodzi? –zapytała ciekawsko. -Chciałabym abyś zajęła się moją suczką. Muszę wyjechać do Waszyngtonu i nie mam z kim jej zostawić. –powiedziałam zawstydzona tym, że nowo poznaną koleżankę muszę już prosić o przysługę. -Nie ma problemu. –odpowiedziała mi beztrosko. –I tak muszę wziąć sobie wolne w pracy. -Dziękuję. –odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Rano z wielkimi wahaniami wygramoliłam się z łóżka i spakowałam. Punkt ósma przed mój dom zajechał Szpadka, a za nią czarne BMW. Pożegnałam się z moją sunią i ze Szpadką. Gdy tylko wsiadłam do auta moim oczom ukazał się Smark. -Co tu robisz? –zapytałam zaskoczona. -Moim obowiązkiem jest abyś była bezpieczna w Waszyngtonie. –odpowiedział szarmancko. -Mam zrozumieć, że jestem na ciebie skazana przez cały mój pobyt w Waszyngtonie? –zapytałam wściekła. -Niestety nie. –zacisnął zęby z grymasie rozczarowania. – To on będzie cie ochraniał. -Nie mam zamiaru robić za niańkę. Jestem tylko po to aby przypilnować naszego doktorka i powiedzieć jej co i jak. –usłyszałam dość masywny męski głos. -To jest Eret, mój podwładny. –Mimo iż jest to mój drugi dzień to i tak zdążyłam zauważyć, że Smark lubi poniżać innych. -Niestety. –wysyczał Eret. No już jestem pewna, że mój długi lot do Waszyngtonu jeszcze się przedłuży. 6. Boję się!!! Jakieś pięć minut temu wylądowaliśmy na lotnisku w Waszyngtonie. Lecieliśmy sami, więc chłopaki nie mieli pohamowań jeśli chodzi o swoje kłótnie. Gdy tylko wydostałam się z samolotu miałam ochotę ucałować ziemię i wykrzyczeć na cały głos „Już nigdy więcej z nimi nie lecę!!!”. Jednak resztkami silnej woli powstrzymałam się przed tym czynem. -Witam. –usłyszałam kobietę gdy tylko się odwróciłam na jej ustach zagościł sztuczny uśmiech. -Witam. –odpowiedziałam z równie sztucznym uśmiechem. -O jak miło cie widzieć, piękna. –przywitał się mój szef. -Niestety nie z wzajemnością. –burknęła zła. -Oj przestań, nasza ostatnia noc byłą cudowna. –szepnął jednak wszyscy to usłyszeli. Kobietę tylko otrząsnęła o na samą myśl o tamtej nocy. Widocznie Smark nie ma aż takiego powodzenia u kobiet jak sam twierdził. Z dwoiści złości to było do przewidzenia. -Więc gdzie jedziemy? –zapytałam w czasie jazdy luksusową limuzyną z przyciemnionymi szybami. Czułam się jak pierwsza dama, i to nie dlatego, że jechałam limuzyną lecz obok nas jechało w równych odstępach jakieś sześć może siedem samochodów policyjnych. -Do samego prezydenta. –oznajmił z dumą Eret. Byłam troszeczkę zdenerwowana wystąpieniem przed samym prezydentem. Jednak owa kobieta, która jak się później dowiedziałam miała na imię Heathera. Powiedziała mi, że prezydent nie jest aż taki surowy jak każdemu się wydaje. przy bliskim poznaniu się jest bardzo fajny, podobno. Wysiadłam dokładnie przed głównym wejściem do białego domu. Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg domu przywitali mnie ochroniarze sprawdzający czy nie posiadam broni. Na moje szczęście zapomniałam ją zabrać. Zaprowadzono nas do dużego nawet jak na standardy „Białego Domu” pomieszczenia gdzie oczekiwał nas już sam prezydent. Byłam mocno podenerwowana i najwidoczniej było to zauważalne gdyż prezydent wyprosił Smarka i Ereta za drzwi i kazał mi usiąść naprzeciwko niego na wygodnym skórzanym fotelu. -Nie masz się czego denerwować. –uspokoił mnie. -Przepraszam, ale to jest moja pierwsza misja. –usprawiedliwiałam się. -Więc teraz wytłumaczę ci po co tu przyleciałaś. –oparł się o oparcie i lekko zachwiał. –Niedawno został zabity mój ochroniarz. Zamach był planowany na mnie jednak udało mi się ustrzec śmiertelnej trucizny. -Trucizny? –zapytałam zaskoczona. –Myślałam, że chodzi o postrzał. -Tak, ale kula była zatruta. Mój najlepszy lekarz się tym zajął i dlatego postanowiłem cię zwerbować do służby. Z twoich akt wynika, że jesteś nie przeciętnie inteligentna i zdałaś psychologię śledczą. -Zgadza się. -No to mam nadzieję, że dogadasz się z Miom zaufanym człowiekiem. Jest niesamowitym lekarzem. –powiedział kierując się ze mną w stronę wysokich metalowych drzwi. Gdy tylko tam weszliśmy doznałam szoku. Znajdował się tam… (No jak myślicie kto?) 7. Kobieta agentką... chyba żarujesz? Piszaca ja się pytam skąd ty to wiesz??? O.o Na gratulacje dla pierwszej osoby, która zgadła i reszty, która tak myślała. I oczywiście reszty…Norvi2000, Szczerb1203, Użytkownik Wikii 79.186.77.13, Znajdował się tam wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach i dość masywnej posturze ciała. Podeszłam do niego z lekką obawą wydawał się być dość surowy, a nawet niebezpieczny. -Pyskacz masz pomoc. –oznajmił prezydent. -O to świetnie się składa. –ucieszył się. –A gdzie ona jest? –zapytał rozglądając się. -Eee… to ona. –pokazał na mnie i zwrócił się do blond włos ego mężczyzny. –Jest najlepszą agentką jaka został wyszkolona w Akademii Smoków. -Hahahaha… -no nie zaczął się śmiać co za matoł. –Nie no na serio. Kim jest ta moja pomoc? -Ja nie żartuję. To ona. –powiedział stanowczo prezydent wypychając mnie na przód. -Ale… -zawahał się mężczyzna. -Nie ma żadnego, ale ona i pułkownik Haddock będą ci pomagać. –powiedział i wyszedł. Tak najprościej w świecie sobie wyszedł zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu z… nim. -Cześć jestem Astrid Hofferson. –przywitałam się z nieznajomym. -Jestem Pyskacz. –odpowiedział chłodno. -Przyjemniaczek. –mruknęłam pod nosem. -Niestety Pyskacz już taki jest. –usłyszałam dość niski męski głos. -Odwróciłam się na pięcie i spojrzałam wprost przed siebie z niedowierzaniem. Przede mną stał wysoki chłopak miał zielone jak trawa wiosną oczy i brązowe włosy z lekką domieszką rudawego. Muszę przyznać, że był przystojny. -Cześć, jestem Czkawka Haddock. –przywitał mnie z uśmiechem. -Cześć. –odpowiedziałam i po chwili dodałam –Ja jestem Astrid Hofferson. -Miło mi poznać wielką i wielce uzdolnioną agentkę specjalną. –zaśmiał się serdecznie i ukłonił się jak do królowej. -Znasz mnie? –zapytałam zdziwiona -A kto nie słyszał o jedynej dziewczynie, która pokonała wszystkich chłopaków w szkoleniu w Akademii Smoków. –powiedział prostując się i przychodząc bliżej Pyskacz. –A ty musisz być dla niej aż taki niemiły? Co Pyskacz? -Kobiety nie nadają się do tego zawodu! –powiedział odwracają sie od nas i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Zostaliśmy sami. Było dość niezręcznie, a szczególnie z mojej strony. Niespodziewanie… (No to jak myślicie co się stało?) 8. Bo przypadki nie istnieją. Piszaca ja się do ciebie nie odzywam. Czemu ty wszystko wiesz? No ja się pytam czemu? XD No, ale co wygrałaś, więc dedykacja dla ciebie i barszczyku ''J'' Niespodziewanie do pomieszczenia wpadł Smark. Śpiewał i śmiał się, ale gdy tylko zobaczył obok mnie Czkawkę spoważniał i podszedł do nas ze złą miną. -Witam pułkownika. –zwrócił się do Czkawki. -Cześć Smark. –przywitał go. Przez krótką chwile obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem. Można było się domyślić, że za sobą nie przepadają. -Dowiem się po co zostałam tu wezwana? –zapytałam Czkawki. -Mieliśmy razem pracować, bo zginął jakiś tam ochroniarz. -Mieliśmy…? –zapytałam zdziwiona. -Tak bo widzisz ja muszę lecieć do Afganistanu i to natychmiast. -Wyznał ze smutnym uśmieszkiem. -Aha. –westchnęłam, no nie ukrywam, że miałam nadzieję go bliżej poznać. Wydaje się być miły i… oj no dobrze jest przystojny. Te jego cudne zielone oczy. Może to one tak mnie przyciągają? Nagle usłyszałam piosenkę mojego ukochanego zespołu „I don’t care.” Szybko sięgnęłam do swojej kieszeni i uświadomiłam sobie po dotknięciu telefony, że to nie on dzwoni. -Przepraszam. –odezwał się Czkawka odbierając swój telefon. No nie wierzę. On też lubi Fall out Boy? Jeśli tak to znalazłam swoja bratnią duszę. –Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść. -Poczekaj ty lubisz Fall out boy? –zapytałam, zaskoczyłam go bo dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. -Przepraszam, ja tylko… -Tak lubię, a ty też? –jednak wrócił do nas i to z uśmiechem. -Tak, to znaczy to mój ulubiony zespół. –powiedziałam speszona jego bliskością. -Cieszę się, że go lubisz bo… (No jak myślicie co powie Czkawka. J ) 9. Jesteś inna. Wygrywa Astrid2000 Zgadłaś pierwsza gratuluję!!! Reszta, która też myślałam podobni wielkie brawa. -… za trzy miesiące będzie ich koncert może byśmy poszli? –zapytał, a mi odebrało dech w piersi. -Jasne. –wydukałam. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko puścił do mnie oczko i wyszedł z uśmiechem. Chyba się rozmarzyłam bo obudziło mnie głośne westchnięcie Smarka. -Ale on jest arogancki. –wnerwił się odwracając się ode mnie i odchodząc. -Chyba ty. –wysyczałam zła. -Co?! –zapytał odwracając się napięcie. -Nic, nic. –uśmiechnęłam się słodko. -No ja myślę. –burknął i wyszedł. No to tyle go widziałam tak samo jak Czkawkę. Swoją drogą jestem ciekawa, co jeszcze nas łączy. Może też lubi klasyczne filmy i horrory. A ciekawe co jest jego ulubionym daniem. Jaki on jest? Może tez mnie polubił? -Moja droga. –usłyszałam złego Pyskacza. Gdy Tylko oprzytomniałam uświadomiłam sobie, że patrzy na mnie zaciekawiony i uśmiecha się. –Wszystkie jesteście takie same. -„Takie”? Czyli jakie? –zapytałam zła, że porównuje mnie do innych dziewczyn, które przyglądają się mu z zaciekawieniem. -No błagam. Czkawka jest przystojny, więc się w nim zakochałaś. –oświadczył załamany –I właśnie dlatego nie chcę aby pomagała mi kobieta. -Uwierz mi nie jestem taka jak inne kobiety. –wyznałam chardko. –Przekonasz się o tym. -Zobaczymy.-zaśmiał się pokazując mi zmasakrowane ciało ochroniarza. Nie był jakoś poharatany nożem czy coś w tym stylu jednak owa trucizna nieznana mi jak dotąd sprawiła rozkład tkanek i skóry. -Wygląda jakby nie żył od paru lat. –zauważyłam odkrywczo. –Jednak z tego co wiem to nie żyje od paru dni. -W rzeczy samej. Musimy znaleźć truciznę jaką go zabito. -Przepraszam. –odezwałam się nieśmiało. –Ale co ja tu robię? Jestem agentką… -zamyśliłam się chwilę po czym dodałam –tropię przestępców i rozbijam szajki lub jakieś bandy, a nie odnajduję trucizny. -O uwierz mi, że twoja obecność jest tu wskazana. Jeśli dowiemy się co to za trucizna to dowiemy się też kto stoi za otruciem i tym feralnym strzałem. Badaliśmy ciało przez parę ładnych godzin. Kiedy zaczęło brakować nam pomysłów co do trucizny postanowiliśmy spotkać się jutro i porozmawiać o tym. Jednak zanim wyszłam Pyskacz podał mi malutką karteczkę. -To coś do ciebie. –mrugnął do mnie i odszedł rzucając przez ramie. –Jednak jesteś inna. Odwinęłam kartkę i nie potrafiłam się opanować. (Jak myślicie czemu? Co jest na karteczce?) 10.Szczęśliwy numer. Specjalne dedykacje dostają… Adve i Vanessa, Szczerb'''1203 '''i oczywiście barszczykowa 5:30 PGS!!! No dziewczyny czekam na odpowiedź kiedy się widzimy na czacie J Dedykacja dla… MaddyM, XDreamworks99X, Użytkownika Wikii 87.206.73.136, Szczerb1203, Adve i Vanessa (Z racji, że napisała to Vanessa to dedykacja dla niej), Astrid Hofferson 12!21, Na karteczce widniał numer telefony i podpis: Zadzwoń do mnie jakbyś chciała porozmawiać. Czkawka Gdy to przeczytałam uważnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem sama z trupem, który nic nie słyszy, więc… -Aaaaaaaa…!!! –pisnęłam szczęśliwa. Może jednak mu się spodobałam? Nie, Astrid co ty gadasz? -Trup się obudził?! –niespodziewanie do pokoju z wielkim impetem wparował Pyskacz. -Nie. A co? –zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie. -Słyszałem krzyk, ale najwidoczniej to Smark podrywa jakąś laskę i ona go uderzyła. –powiedział kierując się ku wyjściu. -Tak na pewno. –mruknęłam cicho i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na malutką karteczkę. Przytuliłam ją do piersi i obróciłam się wokół własnej osi. Powoli wyszłam z pomieszczenia i udałam się ku wyjściu. Gdy tylko dotarłam do mojego tymczasowego pokoju wyjęłam z kieszenie telefon i wystukałam numer z kartki. Niedługo po tym odezwał się miły męski głos. -Czkawka? –zapytałam zmieszana. -Tak. Kto mówi? -Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. –przedstawiłam się . -O Astrid jak miło cię słyszeć. –ucieszył się –Wybacz, ale przez telefon ciężko jest kogoś rozpoznać. -Nic się nie stało. –odparłam. -I jak tam pierwszy dzień? –zapytał. -Pierwszy dzień? –zdziwił mnie. -Tak. Wiem, że dziś jest twój pierwszy dzień w sprawie. -Było dość… ciekawie. –odpowiedziałam po głębokim zamyśleniu. -A dokładniej? –zaśmiał się serdecznie. -Nie wiem jak mam rozumieć moje położenie. –wyznałam opadając na poduszki. -Nie rozumiem. -Jestem agentką, a nie doktorem. To ty powinieneś być na moim miejscu. -Chciałabyś abym użerał się ze Smarkiem? –zapytał z ironią. -Nie, nie! –odpowiedziałam szybko podnosząc się -Ja tylko… -Spokojnie. –roześmiał się –Rozumiem cie. Ja tak samo się czułem gdy zacząłem mój pierwszy dzień. -Naprawdę? -Tak. –odparł najspokojniej w świecie –Nie przejmuj się tak wszystkim. Połóż się teraz spać, a odpowiedzi same przyjdą ci do głowy. -Dziękuję. –odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. 11. Nowe poszlaki. Obudziłam się wcześnie rano z ogromnym bólem głowy. Tej nocy prawie co nie zmrużyłam oka, byłam mocno zaciekawiona jednym mężczyzną o szmaragdowych oczach. Był dla mnie zagadką, której nie potrafiłam zrozumieć zupełnie jak śmierć ochroniarza. Tajemnicze zatrucie? I to kulą? To wydaje się być niemożliwe, żeby nie pozostawić po sobie ani po truciźnie żadnego śladu. Sprawcy zawsze dobrze je kamuflują jednak ten nie zostawił żadnego. Przeszukaliśmy wszystkie możliwości. Prześwietliliśmy każdy zakamarek jego ciała. I nic. Nie miałam nawet ochoty na jedzenie. Od razu udałam się do podziemnego „prosektorium”. Było w nim ciemno co mogło oznaczać tylko tyle, że nikogo tu nie było. Podeszłam do ciała i odchyliłam białe prześcieradło. Założyłam rękawiczki i jeszcze raz na spokojnie próbowałam obejrzeć ciało. Miałam nadzieje, że natrafię chodź na mały skrawek nieuwagi przestępcy. Jednak nic takiego nie znalazłam. Jeszcze raz prześledziłam akta i nic. „Odpowiedzi same przyjdą ci do głowy.” To zdanie błądziło po mojej głowie bez celu. Już miałam się poddać gdyż pojawiło się jedno zdanie albo raczej jego brak. Nigdzie nie widziałam zapisku z sekcji wątroby. Przecież został postrzelony w brzuch, a wątroba może skrywać jakieś tajemnice. Wybiegłam z pomieszczenia i wpadłam do jadalni gdzie zastałam jedzącego kurczaka, Pyskacza. -Gdzie jest protokół z sekcji wątroby?(Jeśli coś takiego istnieje XD) –zapytałam zdyszana. -Nie ma. –odpowiedział najspokojniej w świecie. -A czemu? –dociekałam. -Po co? Przecież gdyby zabójca chciał by być anonimowy to nie popełnił by takiego błędu. –odparł odrywając się od jedzenia. -Chyba, że byłby pewien, że tego nie sprawdzimy. –zauważyłam. Widział po jego minie, że jest tym głęboko zastanowiono. -Trzeba to sprawdzić. –powiedział wstając i kierując się ku prosektorium. W pomieszczeniu od razu sprawdziliśmy wątrobę. Jednak nie było na niej ani jednych śladów oprócz białego proszku. Pyskacz stwierdził, że to nic takiego i nie trzeba się tym przejmować. Ja jednak nie byłam o tym aż tak przekonana. Poszłam do pokoju jeszcze raz przeczytać akta. Może cos przeoczyłam. Za każdym razem gdy czytałam akta miałam wrażenie, że cos przeoczyłam, ale nie potrafiłam zrozumieć co. Gdy po raz dwudziesty już przyglądałam się dokumentom mój telefon wydał z siebie głośny dziwie. Podniosłam go i ujrzałam, nie znany jak do ta mi numer. (To to jak myślicie kto zadzwonił?) 12. Bezsilność. Barwo… Szczerb1203 i oczywiście 5:30 PGS oraz Astrid95, MaddyM (No nieźle teraz Maddy będzie czytał mi w myślach XD) zadzwonił Czkawka. -Halo.- odebrałam zdziwiona. -Cześć Astrid. –przywitał mnie miły męski głos. -Czkawka. –ucieszyłam się. -A myślałaś, że kto? –zaśmiał się. –Co cie trapi? -Co? Mnie? -Tak, ciebie. Wybacz, że tak nachalnie o to pytam, ale słyszę, że jesteś czymś zmartwiona. -To nic takiego. –wypowiedzenie tych słów bardzo dużo mnie kosztowało, tak na prawdę miałam ochotę mu wszystko powiedzieć. -Mnie możesz wszystko powiedzieć. –odpowiedział -Nie wiem co zrobić z tym śledztwem. –wyrzuciłam to z siebie ja karabin maszynowy –Nic nie trzyma się kupy. Wszystkie poszlaki prowadzą do nikąd. -A dokładnie jakie? –zainteresował się. -Brak śladów. Rozkładające się w ekspresowym tempie ciało. Biały osad na wątrobie. -Biały osad? –zainteresował się. -Tak, to znaczy… biała substancja, jakby proszek jednak była lepka. -Zrobiliście wszystkie badania tej substancji. -Nie bo Pyskacz stwierdził, że to niepotrzebne. –Pójdź do niego i powiedz, że jak kazałem sprawdzić dokładnie tą wątrobę. Ok.? -Jasne. –wyszeptałam. -Jeśli mam rację to wiem kim będzie zabójca jednak nie jestem pewien dlatego musicie być bardzo ostrożni. -OK to… -ktoś zapukał do drzwi. –zdzwonimy się później. -Dobra tylko… -nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć bo się rozłączyłam. -Proszę. –odezwałam się w kierunku drzwi. -Witam panienkę. Jestem tutejszym doktorem kryminalnym. Nazywam się Drago Krwawdoń. –przywitał się mężczyzna -Witam jestem Astrid Hofferson. –przywitałam się ze sztucznym uśmieszkiem. –O co chodzi? -Chciałem poinformować, że od tego momentu będziemy pracować razem. -Rozumiem, a czemuż to? -Pyskacz… zachorował. –uśmiechnął się, ale jak dla mnie ten uśmiech był jakiś taki złowrogi. -Aha. -Widzimy się w prosektorium za 15 minut. –poinformował mnie i wyszedł. 13. Sprzeczka. -Musimy przeszukać dokładniej wątrobę! –już nie wytrzymałam i krzyknęłam. -Ale to nie ma sensu. –upierał się przy swoim. No nie ja zaraz nie wytrzymam i dam mu w… -Musimy to jakoś rozszyfrować. –przekonywałam go do dalszych badań już z 20 minut. -Po co? –jak zawsze. -Bo tak. –i właśnie w takim momencie wiem, że mam coś jednak z prawdziwej kobiety. -Nikt inny tak nie myśli, tylko ty. -Wcale, że nie tylko ja. -A kto jeszcze? -Czkawka. -Kto? –był nieźle zdziwiony. -Czkawka Haddock. -Aaaa nasz doktorek. –zaśmiał się –On nic nie wie. -Jednak coś tam wie. –syknęłam. -Jesteś o tym przekonana? –zapytał z drwiną –Ten cwaniaczek to tylko laski potrafi przekonać. -Co? O czym ty mówisz? –zapytałam zmieszana. -Przecież to podrywacz. Nic ci nie powiedział, a to do niego podobne. -Nie ważne! –no Astrid to ty tak głośno potrafisz krzyczeć? Jestem pod wrażeniem -Zabierajmy się do roboty bo sama pójdę do prezydenta o prośbę z samotnym przeprowadzeniem badań. -Zgada zrobimy jak będziesz chciała tylko jeśli nic nie wyjdzie odczepisz się ode mnie i wrócisz do swojej wioseczki. –odpowiedział złowieszczo. Jakby był pewny, że nic tam nie znajdziemy. Dziwne. Szukaliśmy i szukaliśmy parę godzin. W tym czasie mój telefon zadzwonił jakieś trzy razy. Odebrałabym gdyby to zadzwonił Śledzi, Mieczyk, Szpadka lub Smark, ale nie to dzwonił Czkawka. Nie mam zamiaru z nim rozmawiać. Nic nie znaleźliśmy. Niestety. -I co miałem racje. Nic tu nie ma. –zaśmiał się i wyszedł. -To nie możliwe. –wyszeptałam załamana. Jeszcze raz przejrzałam wszystko i miał rację nic tu nie ma chyba, że… Szybko chwyciłam dokumentacje i… (Tak wiem, że dużo zagadek, ale tak jakoś bardzo mnie ciekawi co byście wymyślali dalej. Więc: Co się stało?) 14. Jak to możliwe? Tak dokładnie! Wygrywa… Szczerb1203, …Zobaczyłam ciemność. Było mi zimno. Pod sobą czułam coś lepkiego. Powoli zaczęłam otwierać powieki kiedy usłyszałam głos Pyskacza. -Udawaj, że nadal jesteś nieprzytomna. –posłusznie wykonałam rozkaz i opadłam bez sił. -Chyba za mocno ją poturbowałeś. –dobiegł mnie głos… Drago. Czemu? Myślałam, że… „Chyba wiem kim jest morderca. Musicie uważać.” Oh przecież Czkawka mnie ostrzegał. Jaka ja byłam głupia! Uwierzyłam Drago, a nie jemu. Kiedy zrozumiałam, że Drago się ulotnił razem ze swoim pomocnikiem otworzyłam oczy. -Miło cię widzieć. –powiedział kąśliwie Pyskacz. -Nawzajem –odwarknęłam.-Musimy się stąd wydostać. -Powodzenia. Nie ma nawet takiej opcji żebyśmy… -Mam. –uwolniłam się z dość amatorskich węzłów i wstałam. -Jak? Z resztą nie ważne. Masz mi pomóc i to już. –rozkazał. -Słucham? –no nie tego już za wiele. –Masz mnie przeprosić i zdeklarować się, że będziesz mnie słuchać albo nie odwiążę cie. -Dziewczyno przecież oni mogą przyjść tu w każdej chwili. –usprawiedliwiał się. -To tym bardziej powinieneś się zgodzić. -Ale… -Tik tak, tik tak…. Czas mija, a oni mogą się tu pojawić w krótkim czasie. -Zgoda! –krzyknął. Rozwiązałam go i ruszyliśmy razem do wyjścia. -Jak na tak dobrze zorganizowane morderstwo to muszę przyznać, że nie są zbyt... –niespodziewanie poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i drugą zakrywająca mi buzię. Chciałam się wyrwać, ale tajemnicza postać przytrzymała mnie. Chwilę po tym zauważyłam Drago i jego wspólnika przechadzających się po dużej hali, na której się znajdywaliśmy. Byłam cicho jak myszka bynajmniej się starałam, bo serce waliło mi jak młotem. Napastnicy odeszli, a ja odwróciłam się do tajemniczej postaci, którą okazał się Czkawka. -Co ty tu robisz? –zapytałam szeptem. -Jak nie odebrałaś telefonu zrozumiałem, że dzieje się coś złego i przyleciałem najszybciej jak tylko mogłem. -Ta, przyleciałeś w godzinę z Afganistanu? –zadrwiłam z niego. -Dobra przyznaję okłamałem cie. Nie było mnie w Afganistanie. Byłem na drugim końcu Waszyngtonu. To miała być moja spraw, ale pojawiłaś się ty i Smark chciał abyś poznała trochę życia agenta dlatego zgodziłem się oddać tą sprawę w twoje ręce, ale coś czułem, że to nie jest zwykły zamach tylko… 15. Kłamałeś. Ależ proszę cię PGS!!! Ten rozdział dedykuję tobie bo zmusiłaś mnie do napisania go xd -Tylko przemyślana zbrodnia. –dokończyłam. -Tak. –przyznał spuszczając głowę -Prezydent się zgodził jednak miałem cie nadzorować, dlatego dzwoniłem do ciebie codziennie. –i teraz wszystko się układa. Czkawka nie jest tym facetem, którego sobie wymarzyłam. -Przez cały czas kłamałeś. –załamałam się. -Nie to… -chciał coś powiedzieć jednak Pyskacz mu przerwał. -Hej może byśmy stąd uciekli. -Jasne chodźcie. –powiedziałam i ruszyłam przodem. -Ale… -widocznie Czkawce nie pasowało, że szłam przodem. -Nie dyskutuj z nią bo będziesz mieć kłopoty –upomniał go Pyskacz. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Byliśmy blisko wyjścia gdy zza naszych pleców usłyszałam stąpanie stóp. -Ani kroku dalej. –powiedział Drago. Powoli się odwróciłam i ujrzałam go trzymającego naładowany pistolet w naszą stronę. -Ty to wszystko uknułeś. –powiedział odkrywczo. -Zgadza się. –odpowiedział mi ze śmiechem –Myślałaś, że to co ci powiedziałem jest prawdą? –zadrwił ze mnie. -Zrobiłeś to specjalnie. –wydusiłam z siebie ostatki głosu. -Wiedziałem, że doktorek domyśli się kim jest zabójca po tym jak dowiedział się, że znaleziono biały osad na wątrobie. Jednak nie myślałem, że będzie chciał ci pomóc. –wycelował teraz w Czkawkę i Pyskacza, a ja korzystając z jego chwili nieuwagi sięgnęłam po mały pistolet leżący na stoliku obok. Jeśli myślicie, że przypadki nie istnieją to musiał być to niesamowity zbieg okoliczność gdyż stanęłam dokładnie obok wspomnianego stolika. Delikatnie dotknęłam broni i szybkim ruchem schowałam ją za plecami. -A ty… -zwrócił się do mnie. Przez ten cały czas nie zauważyłam nawet, że coś mówił –Jesteś martwa. Przykro patrzeć na tak młodą i piękną kobietę jak ty, która za chwilę zginie. Ale najpierw czas na ciebie. –pokazał na Czkawkę. Już maił wystrzelić jednak ja go wyprzedziłam. Padł na ziemie zwijając się z bólu. Stałam tak ciężko oddychając i trzymając sparaliżowanymi dłońmi pistolet. Niespodziewanie Drago przestało jęczeć tak jak i oddychać. Byłam w szoku. Właśnie zabiłam człowieka, ale przecież jestem agentką mogłam się domyślić, że jest to część mojej pracy. Poczułam jak czyjaś silna dłoń wyjmuje mi pistolet z rąk i odkłada go na stolik. Załamałam się. Ta sama osoba która wyjęła mi pistolet mocno mnie przytuliła. Nie miałam siły na nic. Po prostu opadłam bez sił na ów osobę. Gdy drzwi prowadzące do hali otworzyły się do pomieszczenia wpadli inni agenci razem z prezydentem i Smarkiem. Dostrzegłam wtedy również, że ów osobą jest Czkawka. -Czy ja go właśnie zabiłam? –zapytał wystraszona. -Tak. –odparł krótko. -Dobra robota agentko. –usłyszałam zadowolony głos Smarka. -Będzie z ciebie świetna agentka. –poinformował mnie prezydent –Jesteś oficjalnie zaproszona do odebrania nagrody na najlepszego agenta. -Co?! –niedowierzał Smark tak samo jak Pyskacz. Świat zaczął wirować mi przed oczami i straciłam przytomność. Gdy się obudziłam znajdowałam się w… (Gdzie po przebudzeniu znajdowała się Astrid?) 16. Białe ściany. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie umiem was zaskoczyć! Wielkie brawa dla… YoungWolwes, 5: 30 PGS, Nataliak2000, '' '' Chciaąłbym pzreprosic, za bark nexta i... życzę miłego czytania. :) Obudziłam się w białym pomieszczeniu bez okien. Czułam się jak w jakimś psychiatryku. Jedyną wyróżniającą się rzeczą spośród tych białych ścian były drewniane drzwi. Chciałam się podnieść jednak uniemożliwiała mi to kroplówka i białe pasy. -Gdzie ja jestem? –zapytałam sama siebie. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła dziwna postać. Miała na sobie pomarańczowy strój ochronny. Starałam się zachować zimną krew jednak nie wychodziło mi to. -Jak się czujesz? -zapytał mnie miły męski głos. -Skołowana. –odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. -Spokojnie nic ci nie grozi. –odparł. -Kim jesteś i gdzie ja jestem? –zapytałam wystraszona. -Jesteś w izolatce bo zachorowałaś na ebolę, a mnie znasz. –zaśmiał się jednak jego oczy pozostały poważne. Właśnie oczy. Te zielone magiczne oczy. -Czkawka?- Zapytałam niepewnie. -A kogo się spodziewałaś. –usiadł obok mnie. -Ja? Czemu tu jesteś? -Jestem lekarzem, który jako jedyny potrafi wyleczyć te chorobę jak jest w pierwszym stadium dlatego tu jestem. Ale i tak miałem niemałe kłopoty z tą służbą. -Dlaczego? –zadziwiłam się i zakaszlałam gdy spojrzałam na moje dłonie zauważyłam krew. Podał mi chusteczkę i kazał się położyć. -Lekarz nie może opiekować się kimś znajomym. –powiedział i wstał. –Przyjdę później, a teraz odpoczywaj. -Jasne. –zgodziłam się niechętnie Leżałam na łóżku już ze trzy godziny jednak nic mi się nie układało w głowie. Jakim cudem się tu znalazłam. Muszę się zapytać Czkawki co się stało. Parę minut po tym do pomieszczenia wszedł Czkawka. Musiałam się dowiedzieć od niego całej prawdy. -Czkawka co się stało? –zapytałam gdy siadł obok mnie. -Gdy zemdlałaś, z nosa poleciała ci krew. Musiałem to sprawdzić i dowiedziałem się, że jesteś chora, więc postanowiłem cię leczyć. Jesteś naprawdę świetną agentką, więc nie mogę pozwolić aby coś ci się stało. –powiedział czule. Już nie wytrzymałam i… (No to co zrobi Astrid?) 17. Przyjaźń, a może coś więcej... Niestety nikt nie zgadł 'L Ale niektórzy byli naprawdę blisko, więc dedykacja dla wszystkich 'J''' -Czkawka czemu mi pomagasz i czemu dałeś mi swój numer telefonu? –zapytam śmiertelnie poważnie. -Bo… -Wiem, że musiałeś ,bo miałeś mieć mnie na oku, ale tylko dlatego dałeś mi ten numer? –zapytałam spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy. -Jesteś dla mnie zagadką jakiej nigdy w życiu nie doświadczyłem, dlatego dałem ci mój numer. –wyznał wstając. –Prześpij się jutro ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie i poda ci lekarstwo. Opadłam bezsilna na poduszki i usnęłam. Rano obudził mnie dotyk czyjejś dłoni. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam mężczyznę o brązowych oczach. -Kim jesteś? –zapytałam. -Nazywam się Dagur. –przywitał się miło. (Tsa tutaj Dagur będzie miły, więc może być ciekawie.) -A gdzie… -Doktor Haddock? Poprosił mnie abym się panią zajął bo on nie może z nie znanych mi jak dotąd przyczyn. –wyznał. -Jaka pani? –zaśmiałam się. –Jestem Astrid. -Oczywiście pani… znaczy Astrid. –poprawił się gdy tylko spojrzałam ja niego wymownie. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się przez dobre parę godzin. Cała zabawa trwała by dłużej jednak Dagur musiał już iść. Jest nawet fajny. No dobra super fajny. Lepszy od Czkawki bo chociaż stara się ze mną przebywać, a nie to co doktorek. Po dwóch tygodniach mogłam już wyjść jednak musiałam być ostrożna. Dostałam leki i stojąc na parkingu czytałam receptę. Wszystko co widniało na karteczce włącznie ze sposobem użycia pisał Czkawka, dziwne. Jakiś metr ode mnie zatrzymała się granatowa Skoda. A z niej wysiadł Dagur. -Cześć kochanie. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale były korki. –uśmiechnął się do mnie przepraszająco i pocałował mnie w policzek -Cześć. –odpowiedziałam jeszcze zmęczona. -To co jedziemy? –zapytał dotykając mojej tli i przysuwając mnie bliżej siebie. -Tak. –odparłam niemrawo. Jak się już pewnie domyśliliście to ja i Dagur jesteśmy parą, ale nie wiem czemu cały czas w mojej głowie jest Czkawka. Oh dziewczyno opanuj się przecież Czkawka nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, a Dagur robi co w jego mocy abyś była bezpieczna. Wsiadłam do auta i zapięłam pasy. -Może chcesz coś zjeść? Czy od razu wolisz jechać do domu. –zapytał miło. -Do domu. –uśmiechnęłam się smutno. 18. Dzień dobry kochanie. A oto mały rozdziałek. Wszystkiego naj z okazji Walentynek♥ -Dzień dobry, kochanie. –przywitał mnie pocałunek w policzek. -Dzień dobry. –przeciągnęłam się niewyspana. Dziś spałam u Dagura, bo do mojego domu będę mogła wrócić dopiero we wtorek, a dziś jest niedziela. Niestety. Wstałam i ubrałam się. Na dole czekał już Dagur z śniadaniem. Naleśniki z kremem czekoladowym. Moje ulubione. -Ojej moje ulubione. –aż ślinka mi ciekła na ten przesmaczny widok. -Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakować. –podał mi talerz i usiadł naprzeciwko mnie zajadając swoją porcje. -Przepyszne –pochwaliłam go gdy skończyłam jeść. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko się uśmiechnął i pozmywał naczynia. Byłam szczęśliwa mając takiego wspaniałego chłopaka. Był ideałem, no prawie brakowało mu tylko jednej rzeczy… zielonych jak źdźbła trawy oczu. Nie wiem czemu, ale te wspaniałe oczy były w mojej głowie i nie potrafiłam jakoś się ich pozbyć. -O czym myślisz? –zapytał mnie Dagur. -O… niczym. –posłałam mu najniewinniejszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać. Bo co miałam mu powiedzieć, że myślę o chłopaku, w którym jestem zakochana na zabój, ale to nie jesteś ty. To brzmi jak jakiś kiepski żart. Jestem z chłopakiem, którego nie kocham. Sama nie wiem czemu z nim jestem może dlatego, że próbuję zastąpić Czkawkę nim. Jak by tak bardziej nad tym pomyśleć to jestem wredna, ale niestety nie potrafię powiedzieć mu prawdy bo boję się go zranić. Resztę dni spędziłam na rozmowach z Dagurem i romantycznych filmach. Było nawet fajnie… ale jednak wolę spędzić czas sama. Gdy wróciłam do mojego tymczasowego domu w Waszyngtonie byłam bardzo zmęczona, więc od razu udałam się spać. Obudził mnie straszny huk w środku nocy. Było gdzieś około trzeciej nad ranem. Wstałam i wyjęłam z szuflady obok łóżka pistolet. Wyszłam z sypialnie i wolnym krokiem ruszyłam w poszukiwaniu włamywacza. Jednak nie dane mi było go przyłapać. Gdy tylko dotarłam do kuchni ujrzałam dość masywnej postury postać. Był nią mężczyzna. Chciałam coś zrobić jednak drugi z napastników przyłożył mi nawilżoną jakimś smrodem ściereczkę. Straciłam przytomność. Już drugi raz w tym roku zostaję porwana z tego co powiedział Smark to jest to normą i musze się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale jak? Obudziło mnie mocne uderzenie w mój lewy policzek. -Ała!!! -No nareszcie się obudziła. –powiedział jakiegoś głos gdy otworzyłam oczu ujrzałam jakiegoś faceta i… (I kogo?) 19. Nie możliwe. Wielkie brawa dla tych co pomyśleli o Dagurze. Czyli dla… YoungWolves, As3233, Tajemniczy Jeździec, Nejtriti160, Szczerb1203 (Jak? Kobieto ja się pytam jak!), DragonsLove, Natalinak2000, Astrid23, Astriśhoferson, -Dagur? –niedowierzałam. –Jak? -Astrid to nie tak jak myślisz to… -Dobra robota. –pochwalił go Drago. -Ty! –wysyczałam zła. -Witaj piękna. –uśmiechnął się złowrogo. -To nie możliwe! Ty nie masz prawa żyć. –powiedziałem zdziwiona. -Mam. –zaśmiał się.- Istnieją leki na zatrzymanie pracy serca. –oświecił mnie. -Gratulacje. Spisałeś się. –zwrócił się do Dagura. -Jesteś wredną łajzą! –krzyknęłam na tego drania, który śmiał nazywać się moim chłopakiem. -Ja… -widocznie chciał się usprawiedliwić. No chyba go pogięło. Nie mam zamiaru go słuchać. -Nie odzywaj się! –krzyknęłam, a pod powiekami poczułam łzy. Posłusznie odszedł w cień i już nie powrócił. Tak jak myślałam tchórz, zwykły tchórz. Jak mi mógł się ktoś taki spodobać? Jak? -I pomyśleć, że ten debil się naprawdę w niej zakochał. –zaśmiał się Drago. -Co? –nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszałam. -A myślałaś, że co. Niestety działasz na mężczyzn jak magnes i przyciągasz ich do siebie. –uświadomił mnie oprawca. -Dlaczego ja? –zapytał spuszczając głowę. -Co?- Najwidoczniej mnie nie zrozumiał. -Dlaczego mnie złapałeś i chcesz zabić? -Skąd wiesz, że chcę cię zabić? –zapytał podejrzliwie -Hmm… jestem związana, jesteśmy w opuszczonym budynku na drugim końcu Ameryki, a ja jestem bez broni. –zaczęłam wyliczać mu wszystkie fakty. -Gdzie? –zaśmiał się. –Jesteśmy dokładnie pod białym domem. No to się kretyn wygadał. Chwila może powie mi jeszcze coś. -Nie wierzę. Udowodnij. -A proszę. Tutaj masz telefon do ochrony białego domu. Po jego wciśnięciu pojawią się ochroniarze. -Przydatna informacja. –uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo i kopnęłam go w twarz. Drugi uciekł sam, więc nawet nie musiałam się nim przejmować. Natychmiast wcisnęłam alarm. -Nie! –wrzasnął na cały głos wściekły. –Zabiję cie! Ruszył za mną w pogoń. Biegłam całkowicie na oślep. Wbiegłam do ciemnego pomieszczenia i rozpoczęła się walka. Tylko ja i no. Starałam się walczyć na tyle ile mogłam gdyż walkę uniemożliwiały mi związane ręce. Na moje szczęście Drago potknął się i upadając stracił przytomność. Do pomieszczenia wpadli ochroniarze. Jeden z nich podbiegł do mnie i rozwiązał. -Nic ci się nie stało, agentko Hofferson? –zapytał. -Nie, nic. –odpowiedziałam udając się za nimi do… (No to do kogo?) 20. Zaszczyt. Specjalną dedykację do tego rozdziału za rozszyfrowanie dlaczego dziś pojawił się next dostaje… Użytkownik Wikii 87. 206. 73. 136♥ Do prezydenta. A zgadła… LPwolf, DragonsLove, Midnight Fury 01, As3233, Astriśhoferson, -Agentka Hofferson. –powiedział zdziwiony moją obecnością. Siedziałam u niego i rozmawiałam o tym co się wydarzyło i o Drago. A na sam koniec zapytał. –Jak to mogło się stać? -Nie wiem. –skłamałam. Bo co miałam zrobić? Wiem, że to naganne kłamać w żywe oczy prezydentowi jednak nie chciałam go martwić. -Przepraszam. –odezwał się miły damski głos –Ale pułkownik Haddock chce z panem rozmawiać. -Proszę powiedzieć mu aby przyszedł do mnie. Ja też mam do niego sprawę. –oznajmił. Nie czekaliśmy długo na Czkawkę gdyż wpadł najszybciej jak tylko się dało. Był ubrany byle jak i z potarganymi włosami. -Chyba nie spałeś zbyt dobrze. –odezwałam się. -Co? –zapytał i dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że tu jestem. -Nic ci nie jest! –ucieszył się. -A miało mi coś być? –zapytałam bacznie go obserwując. -Drago żyje. Musisz być ostrożna. –oznajmił. -Wiemy o tym. –powiedział prezydent odwracając się do okna. -Co? –musiał być w niezłym szoku. -Właśnie go zatrzymaliśmy. –wyszeptałam –Jednak dorwał mnie. -Coś ci zrobił? –zapytał z troską. Miałam ochotę zapytać go czemu się tak mną interesuje jednak nie odezwałam się ani słowem. -Nie. –powiedziałam. -Pułkowniku, ma pan za zadanie odprowadzić agentką Hofferson do domu. Przepraszam, że akurat pan, ale tylko panu ufam. –oznajmił uśmiechając się smutno. Czkawka spojrzał na niego zmieszany, ale jakby trochę zadowolony. Następnie niepewnie spojrzał na mnie. -To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt. –powiedział rozpromieniony jednak starał się być poważny. -Możecie już jechać. –poinformował nas prezydent. Dając delikatnie do zrozumienia, żebyśmy zostawili go samego. -Muszę jeszcze jechać po ciuchy. –oznajmiłam gdy zapinałam pasy. -Jasne. W Którym hotelu byłaś? -Spytał dziwnie szczęśliwy. -Nie byłam w hotelu. –wyszeptałam –Byłam u Dagura. -U Dagura? –zadziwił się i na jakiś czas oderwał wzrok od jezdni. -Tak. –odparłam -Czy… (co chce się zapytać Czkawka) 21. Przyjaźń po wygaśnieciu miłości jest jak dym po pożarze. Wygrywa…. DragonsLove, Vanessa (podpisujcie się to będę wiedziała komu dedyczek wstawiać), Tajemniczy Jeździec, Astrid2000, Natalinak2000, Użytkownik Wikii159. 205. 177. 179, Astriśhoferson, LPwolf, -Czy… czy wy… jesteście… razem? –zapytał ze ściśniętym gardłem. -Nie. –powiedziałam poważnie.-Już nie. -A byliście? -Czemu aż tak cię to obchodzi? –zapytałam zła. -Bo… nie ważne. -Odpowiedz. –zażądałam. -Mówiłem ci już. -Nie, nie mówiłeś. –wyrzuciłam z wyrzutem –Nie potrafiłeś się mną zajmować i przysłałeś Dagura. -Przepraszam.- powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.-Ale miałem swoja powody. -Jasne. –prychnęłam. -Jesteś na mnie za to zła? –widocznie to pytanie korciło go od bardzo dawna. -Czemu przybiegłeś do prezydenta? –zapytałam zupełnie ignorując jego pytanie. -Dowiedziałem się, że Drago żyje i planuje się na tobie odegrać. Musiałem ci pomóc. –wyznał cicho. -Czemu? -Bo… musiałem. –wydukał. Dałam mu spokój. Widać po nim, że nie jest skory do wyznań. A szkoda, bo chciałam się dowiedzieć. Dojechaliśmy do domu Dagura. Czkawka mimo moich protestów wszedł razem ze mną do domu. Na kanapie siedział Dagur. Był… załamany. Gdy tylko mnie zobaczył poderwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do mnie. -Astrid ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem, byłem głupi jednak naprawdę się w tobie zakochałem i nie mogłem nic zrobić. Oni by mnie zabili jednak… -Szybko chciał się wytłumaczyć jednak nie miałam zamiaru go słuchać. -Nigdy nie bylibyśmy razem po tym co zrobiłeś. –warknęłam. -Ale. -Nie kocham cię! –ruszyłam po moje ciuchy. Gdy schodziłam ze schodów zobaczyłam jak Czkawka podaje rękę Dagurowi. -Dzięki, że mnie poinformowałeś. –podziękował mu Czkawka. -Nie ma sprawy. Myślałem, że mi wybaczy jednak nie mam na co liczyć. –wytchnął z rezygnacja. -Może nie będziecie już razem, ale kiedyś się pogodzicie. Zobaczysz. –poklepał go pokrzepiająco po ramieniu. -Miejmy nadzieję. 22. Odległość. Ten rozdział jest z dedykacją dla 5:30. PGS. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi miała za złe, bo na napisanie tego rozdziału zainspirował mnie fragment twojego opeczka. ''J Jechałam z Czkawka już dobre dwie godziny. Już nie mogłam wytrzymać i musiałam mu zadać to krępujące pytanie. -Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że Dagur cię o tym powiadomił? -Kazał mi utrzymać to w tajemnicy. -A ty go posłuchałeś. –stwierdziłam. -Mówił, że jest zakochany po uszy i mam mu pomóc. Nie odezwałam się już nic. Do końca drogi na lotnisko byłam cicho. Razem weszliśmy na pokład samolotu, więc musiałam się zapytać. -Też lecisz? -Tak. –zaśmiał się na widok mojej miny –Mieszkam w tym samym mieście co ty. -Naprawdę? -Dzieli nas jakieś 20 km. -Często będziesz mnie pilnować? –zapytam krzyżując ręce. -Taki mój obowiązek. –zaśmiał się. Jaki on jest wkurzający! Aż nie chce się wierzyć. Lecieliśmy, a mi zachciało się spać. Naprawdę nie wiem jak to się stało, ale jakimś cudem usnęłam i co więcej usnęłam oparta o Czkawkę. Obudziło mnie lekkie szturchniecie w ramię. -Astrid już lądujemy. –powiedział mi do ucha. -Zrozumiałam. –odparłam podnosząc się. Wysiedliśmy z samolotu i ruszyliśmy w kierunki parkingu. -Eee nie czekamy na taksówkę? –zapytałam truchtając za nim. -Moje auto jest na parkingu. –uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdziwiło mnie to, że tak bezkarnie może sobie trzymać auto przez parę miesięcy, ale czego by tam nie załatwił prezydent. Rzuciłam, więc tylko błyskotliwa odpowiedź godną Einstaina. -Aha. Zauważyłam, że spogląda na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Był za bardzo pochłonięty wpatrywaniem się we mnie i wpadł na jakąś kobietę. -Przepraszam panią bardzo. –zaczął się tłumaczyć jednak ona tylko prychnęła coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i poszła dalej. Co tu dużo mówić, zaczęłam się śmiać jak opętana. -Brawo panie kochasiu. –zaśmiałam się. -Co?! -Wpatrujesz się we mnie jak w obrazek. -Bo ty we mnie to nie? –zapytał z głupawym uśmieszkiem. -Ale ja nie wpadam na bogu winne kobiety. -Jeszcze zobaczymy. –mruknął. Gdy doszliśmy do auta stanęłam jak wryta. Obok auta stał/a… (Kto stał lub stała?) 23. Gra. No, no, no wielkie brawa dla… Astriśhoferson, As3233, DragonsLove (No nieźle nie dokładnie o to, ale zgadła), Morderczy Kabanos, Użytkownik Wikii 77. 89. 70. 67, Obok auta stała Szpadka z Wichurką i jakimś drugim psem. -Wichurka! –krzyknęłam szczęśliwa i przytuliłam moją sunię. -Cześć Szpadka. –przywitał się Czkawka nad moją głową –A gdzie Szczerbatek? -Odwróć się. -nakazała ze śmiechem. -Szczerbol. –powiedział szczęśliwy. –Jak tam mordko? -Cześć Szpadka –wstałam i przytuliłam moją przyjaciółkę. -Cześć Astrid. I jak pierwsza misja. Bo nikt w firmie nic nie wie. -Tragicznie –zaśmiałam się serdecznie. –Opowiem ci wszystko, ale przy jakiejś smacznej kawie i ciastku. -Jakim cudem pochłaniasz wszystko, a twoja figura jest nienaganna? –zapytałam przewracając oczami. -Chodź ze mną na poranne bieganie. –zaproponowałam. -Nie wiesz ja jednak podziękuję. –szybko się wycofała. -Widzimy się jutro. –powiedziała wsiadając do swojego samochodu. -Jasne. –odkrzyknęłam jej. -To co jedziemy? –zapytał mnie Czkawka. -Jasne. –odparłam i przyglądałam się jak psy posłusznie wchodzą do bagażnika. Jechaliśmy tak jak wcześniej w milczeniu. Nie umiałam się przy nim odezwać. -Dam ci jeszcze lekarstwo. –przerwał ciszę mój towarzysz. -Ok. –odparłam beznamiętnie. -Coś się taka mało mówna zrobiła? –zaśmiał się jednak jego oczy pozostały poważne. -To ty tak na mnie działasz. –odparłam zaśmiawszy się. -Wolę jednak inaczej na ciebie działać. -„Inaczej”? –zainteresowałam się. –To znaczy jak? -Tak bardziej drapieżnie. –aha już wiem o co mu chodzi. Bawi się ze mną czeka aż powiem coś co go ucieszy. Niedoczekanie. -Ja też umiem grać w tę grę. –powiedziałam dość poważnie. -Naprawdę? Przekonajmy się. -Jak pułkownik sobie życzy. (Jakie pytania zada Czkawka? Kto zgadnie dedykacja do następnego rozdziału) 24. Szkodliwy nawyk. Niestety nikt nie zgadł, ale blisko byli… Astrid95, -Dlaczego jesteś taka skryta? -Mam dużo powodów. –odpowiedziałam wymijająco. -Lubisz mnie? -Można tak powiedzieć. -A czy podobam ci się? –wiedziałam, że jest ciekawski, ale, że aż tak. -Domyśl się. -Czy… -Nie spałam z nikim. –zaśmiałam się na widok jego zmieszanej miny. -Ale skąd ty wiedziałaś, że cie o to zapytam? –zdziwiłam go tym. -Zacząłeś zadawać bardzo krępujące pytania. To było do przewidzenia. -Aha. -Teraz moja kolej. Spałeś z jakąś dziewczyną? -Od razu takie krępujące pytania? –zapytał z ironią. -Na inne pytania już znam odpowiedzi. –wzruszyłam ramionami. -Doprawdy? -Tak. Wiem, że mnie lubisz i ci się podobam. –zatkało go. -Jak? -Studiowałam psychologię. Nic nie jest w stanie mnie zaskoczyć. No prawię. -Jesteś niesamowita. I moja odpowiedź brzmi „tak”, ale nie nakręcaj się bo szczegółów ci i tak nie zdradzę. –oboje wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem. Dotarliśmy do mojego domu. Pierwsze co zrobiłam to wypuściłam Wichurę, która od razu pobiegła na podwórko. Ja za to wyciągnęłam moją torbę i zamknęłam bagażnik gdy tylko Szczerbatek z niego wysiadł. Kontem oka zauważyłam, że Czkawka wyciąga pudełko papierosów i odpala jednego. -Palisz? -zdziwiłam się. -Tak. A co? –zapytał bacznie mnie obserwując. -To szkodzi. –powiedziałam -Nie bardziej niż przebywanie z chorymi. -Jesteś niemożliwy. –mruknęłam i jednym krokiem znalazłam się przy nim… (Co zrobi Astrid? Tak wiem, że banalne.) 25. Kasanowa. Dziękuję wszyskim I jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale jakoś tak mi się ostatnio zdrowie sypie :P Dedykację dostaje… Astrid95, MaddyM, DragonsLove, Flamca, Astriśhoferson, Norvi2000, As3233, YoungWolves, Tajemniczy jeździec, -… wyrwałam mu papierosa z dłoni i zgasiłam na jezdni. -Ej? –krzyknął zły. –Cze… -Bo to jest szkodliwe. –oburzyłam się i pociągnęłam go do domu. -Przecież to ja palę, a nie ty. -Ale teraz będziemy przebywać w moim domu, a ja ci nie pozwalam. -Co ja w tobie widzę. –mruknął najciszej jak to się dało. -Co?! –no po prostu musiałam to jeszcze raz usłyszeć. -Nic. –odpowiedział speszony. Dałam mu spokój z pytaniami i zaprowadziłam do kuchni. -Jaką lubisz kawę? –zapytam sięgając do półki. -Zwykłą. –zaśmiał się gdy pudełko z kawą prawie spadło na moją głowę. Zaczęłam robić kawę spokojnie rozmawiając z Czkawką. Dziwne bo w pewnym sensie był dla mnie obcy, a zwierzałam się bardziej niż mojej mamie. Czkawka ma w sobie coś takiego co mnie do niego przyciąga. Nie wiem co to jest, ale nie potrafię się mu oprzeć. Jest wspaniały!!! Nie co ja mówię?! Jest okropny. Pyta się mnie o takie krępujące rzeczy. A ja mu odpowiadam. Oh dlaczego ja?! -Żyjesz? –zapytał się, a ja uświadomiłam sobie, że stoi tuż przy mnie i trzyma mnie za ramiona. -Tak. A czemu pytasz? –zaciekawiłam się przytomniejąc. -Bo woda dawno się zagotowała, a ty stoisz tu jak wryta. –oznajmił mi. –Ile ostatnio spałaś? -Jakieś dwie trzy godziny. –wzruszyłam ramionami. -Powinnaś się położyć. Nie możesz się przemęczać. –dodał zalewając nasze filiżanki gorącą wodą. -Nic mi nie będzie. –uspokoiłam go i uśmiechnęłam się słodko. -I tak jestem zdania, że powinnaś się położyć. –westchnął zrezygnowany. Pewnie uświadomił sobie, że tak łatwo nie odpuszczę. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze ze trzy godziny aż nie zrobiłam się okropnie senna. -Chyba już pójdę. –mruknął spoglądając na swój samochód. -Tak. –westchnęłam zrezygnowana. -Szczerbatek! –zawołał, ale pies do niego nie podbiegł. Weszliśmy do mojej sypialni gdzie leżały oba psy wtulone w siebie. –Ej kasanowo wstawaj! Pies tylko spojrzał na niego niechętnie i z powrotem przytulił się do Wichurki. -Raczej chce tu zostać. –zaśmiałam się cicho. -Niestety. –powiedział z pewną rezygnacją w głosie -Myślałam, że mnie lubisz. –zagadnęłam zbliżając się do niego. Byliśmy naprawdę blisko. Moglibyśmy się bez trudu pocałować. Przeklęłam się w myśli za ten pomysł. Jednak on zrobił coś co mnie zaskoczyło. On… 26. Łóżko. On… zbliżył się do mnie jeszcze bardziej. Już mieliśmy się pocałować gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Miał dość głośno ustawiony, więc słyszałam wszystko co mówiła osoba po drugiej stronie. -Cześć Czkawuś. –ciche, prawie niepewne słowa znikły, zastąpił je głośny śmiech. -Cześć Heathera. –powiedział zniesmaczony. –Znów piłaś? -Co? Ja? –cicho się śmiała. Po dokładnym wsłuchaniu się w jej głos, rzeczywiście brzmiał na pijaną. -Pa. –powiedział Czkawka i się rozłączył. –Boże ona jak pije jest nie do zniesienia. -Tak jak wszyscy. –westchnęłam. –Chodźmy spać jutro porozmawiamy. -Jasne, a gdzie mam spać.? –zapytał zakłopotany. -Mam pokój przeznaczony dla gości. –wyjaśniłam. -Myślałem, że zaproponujesz mi swoje łóżko. –powiedział z szarmanckim uśmieszkiem. -Moje łóżko jest raczej za małe. –odparłam. -Trudno. –powiedział zrezygnowany. -Niestety musisz sobie radzić sam. Nie zaśpiewam ci kołysanki na dobranoc. –teraz obydwoje wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem. -Nawet bym się nie odważył cię o to prosić. Jeśli śpiewasz tak jak przeprowadzasz śledztwa to możliwe, że uszy by mi zwiędły. -Ty coś sugerujesz? –teraz to mi podpadł. -Oczywiście. –aha i wszystko jasne. On sprawdza jak daleko może się posunąć. -Chyba wiem co możemy porobić. –powiedziałam przyciągając go za skrawek koszuli do siebie. -A jest to dozwolone? –objął mnie jedną ręką w tali. -Tak. –wyszeptałam mu do ucha. Stanęłam na palcach i zbliżyłam swoje usta do jego niestety biedak myślał, że go pocałuje, a to peszek. Szybko pocałowałam go w policzek i odsunęłam się. Widziałam po jego minie, że nie jest zadowolony. -Dobranoc. –powiedziałam i gestem ręki wskazałam na drzwi. -Ta zrozumiałem aluzję. –zaśmiał się -Dobranoc. Wyszedł z mojego pokoju i udał się do pokoju, w którym miał spać. Opadłam na poduszki i momentalnie zasnęłam. Rano obudził mnie intensywny zapach jedzenia. Wstałam ociągle i uświadomiłam sobie, że zasnęłam w ubraniu. Przebrałam się i zeszłam do kuchni. -Widzę, że już się rozgościłeś. –rzuciłam siadając do stołu. Spojrzał na mnie ze śmiechem i podał mi talerz z jedzeniem. Byłam dość sceptycznie nastawiona co do jego gotowania jednak zjadłam wszystko. I to z wilczym apetytem. Muszę przyznać, że był całkiem smaczne. -Myślałam, że lekarzą gotują w domu żony lub dziewczyny. –zagadnęłam. Powiedział mi co prawda, że był już w związku, ale nie dodał z kim. -Niestety lekarze są zbyt zajęci na dziewczyny. –powiedział nawet na mnie nie patrząc. -Jakoś teraz nie jesteś zajęty. -Wyjeżdżam na różne misje i nie ma mnie czasami parę tygodni lub miesięcy. –dodał niechętnie na mnie spoglądając. -Rozumiem, ale… Już miałam się z nim spierać gdy ktoś zadzwonił do moich drzwi. Podeszłam i spojrzałam przez „judasza”, ale to co tam zobaczyłam przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania po drugiej stronie drzwi stał… (jak myślicie kto?) 27. Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów. Oto next!!! Byłby wcześniej, ale musiałam wstać na szóstą do kościoła, a ciężko jest to uczynić jak się pisze z kimś do 1 w nocy. Chociaż tego nie żałuje. Proszę o ogromne brawa dla Len715 który zgadł jako pierwszy oraz dla…. ShockFury, Użytkownika Wikii 46. 186. 108. 12, Astrid Hofferson 12! 21, Użytkownik Wikii …stał mój ojciec!!! Do licha ciężkiego co on tu robi?! Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i dotknęłam klamki. -Co się dzieje? –ciche pytanie za moimi plecami sprawiło, że momentalnie się odwróciłam puszczając klamkę. -Mój ojciec, przyjechał. –powiedziałam ze strachem. -I…? –widać, że nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. -Niedawno przeprowadziłam się do innego miasta, jest 8.00 rano, jestem w… -w tym momencie pokazałam na swoje ubranie, a później na jego -… i jest u mnie mężczyzna. Jak myślisz co sobie pomyśli? –zapytałam z drwiną. -Powiem, że jestem lekarzem wojskowym i prowadzę z tobą śledztwo. –odparł prawie beztrosko jednak widziałam, że jest zdenerwowany. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi i otworzyłam je. -Cześć tato. –powiedziałam z niemrawym uśmieszkiem –Coś się stało? -Dzień dobry córeczko. A musiało się coś stać? Wpadłem tylko w odwiedziny. Matka przyjedzie później. –powiedział i wepchnął się do domu. Jak zwykle miał na sobie swoją niebieską koszulę. Gdy tylko zobaczył Czkawkę stanął jak sparaliżowany. Zamknęłam za nim drzwi i westchnęłam. -Tato to jest pułkownik Czkawka Haddock jest lekarzem wojskowym, Czkawka to jest mój tata Benjamin Hofferson. –przestawiłam ich sobie. -Miło mi poznać. –przywitał się Czkawka i wyciągnął dłoń. -Mnie również. –wyraźnie właśnie oprzytomniał. Ta wiadomość musiała na niego podziałaś jak jakiś lek nasenny bo wpatrywał się w Czkawkę jeszcze przez pewien czas zanim podał mu dłoń. -Może się czegoś napijesz? –zaproponowałam przerywając ojcu lustrowanie pułkownika Haddocka. -Kawy. –mruknął i od razu się zaczęło. Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów. No może mnie krwawy. Chociaż… Jesteście razem? Od jak dawna się znacie? Jakie masz zamiary co do mojej córki? Boże te pytania wprawiły w zakłopotanie nawet tak doświadczoną osobę jak Czkawka. Muszę im przerwać tę „miłą” pogawędkę bo zaraz zrobi się niebezpiecznie. -Myślicie o założeniu rodziny? –i właśnie o tym mówię. Przecież powtarzam mu już z setny raz, że nie jesteśmy parą. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie wystraszony, a mnie to pytanie tak zaszokowało, że upuściłam sobie czajnik na podłogę oblewając przy tym siebie. -Sssss… -syknęłam z bólu odskakując jakiś metr od rozlanej wody. W Czkawce musiał podziałać jakiś odruch bezwarunkowy bo podbiegł do mnie i złapał mnie w pasie abym się nie przewróciła. W sumie nawet dobrze, że to zrobił bo mało co abym, się przewróciła. Szybko wziął mnie na ręce i nie zwracając uwagi na mojego ojca zaniósł mnie do łazienki i posadził w wannie odkręcając przy tym zimna wodę. Miałam krótkie spodenki, więc moja skóra była nieźle poparzona. Niespodziewanie rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. -Do jasnej cholery (przepraszam, ale jakoś tak mi pasowało ), kogo diabli niosą? –mruknęłam wciąż zaciskając zęby z bólu. -Poczekaj otworzę i wracam. Zobaczę co z twoimi nogami. –powiedział wstając i kierując się do drzwi wejściowych. Minęło parę minut, a Czkawka z powrotem znalazł się w łazience. Ponad jego ramieniem dostrzegłam… ''Ludzie następny next będzie jak Adve odda mi posadę diabła. I to moje postanowienie.'' (Jak myślicie go dostrzegła Astrid?) 28. Dziwne zachowanie... Nikt nie zgadł L Smuteł, ale next pojawił się dzięki Adve która po dość zaciętej dyskusji oddała mi posadę diabła. Dziękuje ci i oto next :D Jak się umawiałyśmy. Dedykację do nexta dostaje Adve (za oddanie posady) i Van (ty to tak ogólnie, bo cię lubię) PS Advuś i tak bym wstawiła jutro nexta, ale tak było ciekawiej XD -Szpadka co ty tu robisz? –zapytałam, gdy Czkawka oglądał moje poparzone nogi. -Musicie do mnie pojechać. Ważna sprawa. –powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie. -Ale co się stało? –nie ustępowałam mimo wielkiego bólu jaki sprawiały mi mocno czerwone i opuchnięte nogi. -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. –powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Jednak jego mina nic nie zdradzała. Umiem rozpoznawać o czym myślą ludzie po mimice twarzy jednak Czkawka starał się być niedostępny i bardzo bobrze mu to wychodziło. -Astrid musi jak najszybciej znaleźć się w szpitalu. –powiedział Czkawka. -Nie. –zaprotestowała gwałtownie moje koleżanka. –Czkawka musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć się u mnie. Możesz wyleczyć jej oparzenia? -Tak, ale wolałbym aby… -To świetnie! A teraz się zbierajcie, ja wezmę wasze psy do samochodu i poczekam na was. Pojedziecie za mną, ok.? -No dobra. –westchnął Czkawka. Taktycznie nie wtrącałam się w ich dyskusję mimo tego, że dotyczyła właśnie mnie. -Astrid powiem twojemu ojcu aby jechał do domu, bo masz misję. –oznajmiła i bez zastanowienia wyszła z łazienki. -Czkawka co się dzieje? –zapytałam wystraszona. Nie wiem czemu przecież nic mi nie grozi… chyba. -Nie mam pojęcia, ale lepiej jej posłuchajmy. –uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i wziął mnie na ręce. –Lepiej abyś na razie nie chodziła. Za parę godzin już będziesz mogła, ale na razie nie. Nic nie odpowiedziałam tylko kiwnęłam głowa na znak, że się zgadzam. Czkawka wyniósł mnie z domu. -Wichura i Szczerbatej są u mnie w samochodzie, a twój ojciec pojechał. –oznajmiła i wsiadła do auta. Czkawka posadził mnie na siedzeniu pasażera obok kierowcy i zapiął pasami. Szybko okrążył auto i sam usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Ruszył bez zapięcia pasów. Czkawka starał się być zawsze opanowany jednak stres jaki wywarła na nas Szpadka sprawił, że nawet on był spięty. Ciężko oddychałam byłam wykończona tym wszystkim. O co do diabła chodzi, Szpadce? Czkawka musiał zauważyć mój niepokój i delikatnie dotknął mojej dłoni, którą położyłam na lewym udzie i mocno zaciskałam w pięść. Odwróciłam się do niego jednak od lekko się uśmiechnął dając mi do zrozumienia, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie dorywał wzroku od jezdni jednak wiedziałam, że stara się mnie pocieszyć. Chwyciłam jego dłoń i mocno zacisnęłam w uścisku. -Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. –starał się mnie uspokoić, jednak jemu też nie podobało się zachowanie Szpadki. Droga dłużyła mi się niemiłosiernie. Dotarliśmy pod dom Szpadki .Czkawka zaniósł mnie do jej salonu. Posadził mnie na dużej kanapie i sam usiadł obok mnie, ciężko oddychając. -Szpadka wytłumacz mi to. –powiedziałam gdy tylko usiadła na przeciwno nas na dużym masywnym skórzanym fotelu. -Chodzi o… (Jak myślicie co się wydarzy? Co ukrywa Szpadka? Jak potoczą się losy Hiccstrid?) 29. List ''Informacja! '' ''Będę się starała, żeby do każdego nowego rozdziału była dedykacja.'' Ok. nikt jako tako nie zgadł, wiec dedykacja dla wszystkich. :D -Chodzi o… -wahała się czy powiedzieć czy też poczekać na odpowiedni moment. -Wyduś to z siebie! –krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. -Astrid uspokój się. –powiedział łagodny głos, a ja poczułam jak ktoś okrywa mnie kocem. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak Czkawka zniknął. -Astrid chodzi o to, że do twojej firmy odtarł list. – powiedział jednak gdy posłałam jej pytające spojrzenie dodała -List od Ereta. -Czego chciał? –rzuciłam obojętnie. -Ostrzec cie. –wyznała i podała mi list. -Czkawka. –zrozumiał mnie i wziął list do ręki. -Droga Astrid… -zawahał się czy czytać dalej na głos. Jednak nie zobaczywszy u mnie żadnej reakcji ciągnął – Drago chce się na tobie zemścić. Muszę ci pomóc, wiem, że nie będziemy już razem, Czkawka mi to uświadomił jednak ja nadal cię kocham. Eret. Spuściłam głowę w dół i nic się nie odzywałam. Właśnie trawiłam to co przeczytał Czkawka. A on wstał i poszedł, a razem z nim Szpadka. Po chwili wrócił z opatrunkami. - Trzymasz się? Bo widać, że ten list wyprowadził cie z równowagi. –powiedział spoglądając na mnie. -Nic mi nie jest. –wyznałam hardo. -Powiedz jak zaboli. –skinęłam głową jednak Czkawka robił to tak delikatnie, że nie miałam nawet powodów aby się skrzywić z bólu. -Jak to „Czkawka uświadomił mi, że nie będziemy razem”? –zapytałam przytaczając fragment listu. -Pytał mnie o ciebie. Dzwonił prawie codziennie, ale nie udzielałem mu żadnej konkretnej informacji bo wiem, że nie chciałabyś tego. –wyznał siadając obok mnie. -Dziękuje. –powiedziałam cicho i skuliłam się w sobie. -Spróbuj zasnąć wtedy ból minie. –wstał i wsiadł na fotelu na, którym wcześniej siedziała Szpadka. –Ja posiedzę przy tobie. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała to mów. Szpadka poszła z psami na spacer. Gdy wróci wymyślimy co dalej. Nie odezwałam się. Byłam zmęczona jednak ostatnimi siłami starałam się nie zasnąć. No nie udało mi się. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętam była twarz Czkawki. Podał mi wcześniej jakieś leki po których stałam się strasznie senna. Obudziłam się dopiero dwie godzinny później. Czkawki nigdzie nie było, tak samo jak Szpadki. Nagle usłyszałam… (Co usłyszała?) 30. Złoty naszyjnik. Dedykacja dla… Len715, Ika123, Użytkownika Wikii 159. 205. 244. 120, Użytkownika Wikii 31. 42. 18. 11, DragonsLove, ShockFury, Użytkownika Wikii188.47.54,203. Specjalna dedykacja za zgadniecie togo o co mnie chodziło dostaje Użytkownika Wikii Nagle usłyszałam głośne wrzaski. Weszłam do pokoju, który mógł być tylko sypialnią mojej przyjaciółki. Była tam razem z Czkawką i się kłócili. -Jak to?! Przecież wy tu jesteście! –krzyczała. -Ale jednak coś znaleźli. –mówił Czkawka. –Przy okazji nie krzycz bo ją obudzisz. -Już wstałam. –powiedziałam wchodząc i dopiero zorientowałam się, że telewizor, czterdziesto paro calowa plazma jest włączona na wiadomości, a w nich jest pokazany mój dom. To znaczy to co z niego zostało. Bo było tylko widać zgliszcza ze spalonego pobudynku jednak ja rozpoznałam okolicę. -Jak to możliwe? –szepnęłam i usiadałam na łóżku naprzeciwko plazmy. Jednak nie to okazało się być najgorsze. Na wąskim pasku w dole ekranu pisało, że w pożarze zginęły dwie osoby. Musiałam to przeczytać na głos aby upewnić się czy jest to prawdą. -Kobieta i mężczyzna. Ciał nie zidentyfikowano jednak sądzi się, że są to ciała Astrid Hofferson i Czkawki Haddocka. Nie odrywałam wzroku od ekranu jednak wiedziałam, że Czkawka mi się przygląda. -Przecież my jesteś tu. –szepnęłam. Czułam, że źle się to skończy. Miałam jakieś złe przeczucia. -Trzeba będzie to wyjaśnić. –oznajmiła Szpadka. -Jedziemy tam. –wstałam kierując się ku wyjściu. -Astrid gdy spałaś twój telefon zadzwonił jednak nie znałem hasła i go nie umiałem odblokować. –powiedział Czkawka podając mi telefon. Włączyłam telefon i zamarła. Miałam jedną wiadomość od mojego ojca włączyłam ją. „Astrid muszę na chwilę jechać do ciebie bo zapomniałem portfela, a mam tam ważne dokumenty. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę ci przeszkadzał, Ja tylko na chwilę” „Znaleziono ciało mężczyzny i kobiety.” To nie może być prawda. Nie to musi być jakiś sen, koszmar. Szybko zbiegłam po schodach samochodu Czkawki i zapięłam pasy. Chwilę później dołączył do mnie Czkawka. Ruszyliśmy. Czkawka jechał bardzo szybko jednak nie przejmowałam się tym. Jedyne co miałam w głowie to mój dom, mojego ojca i moją matką. Właśnie moja mama. Gdzie ona jest. Wybrałam jej numer i zadzwoniłam. Nie odbierała. Dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Byłam w szoku. Szybko podeszłam do funkcjonariuszy tutejszej policji. -Co tu się stało? –gdy tylko się odwrócił wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. -Astrid? –wydukał zdziwiony. –Myśleliśmy, że nie… -Kto to zginął? -Nie wiem. Myśleliśmy, że to ty i Czkawka. -Jednak nie my. –powiedział za moich pleców Czkawka. -Musimy się dowiedzieć kto spłonął. –wymamrotał funkcjonariusz. -Pokażcie ciała. –zdziwiłam go. -Nie wiem czy uda się dowiedzieć kim byli ci ludzie. Ciała spłonęły prawie doszczętnie. -Pokaż. –naciskałam dalej. Niechętnie zgodził się. Gdy poszłam do ciał miałam wrażenie jakby ziemia uciekła mi spod nóg. Jedno ciało miało wyraźną posturę mężczyzny i skrawek niebieskiej koszuli. Drugie zwłoki miały złoty naszyjnik. Podeszłam i dotknęłam go. Z trzęsącymi się dłońmi otworzyłam go. W środku znajdowało się… (Co się tam znajdowało?) 31. Pocałunek. Dedykacja dla… Len715. Ja się pytam jak ty to robisz? :D Oraz dla… Użytkownika Wikii 31.134.49.24, DragonsLove, Ika123, Astrid95, N4tiixd, ShockFury, Użytkownik Wikii 87.205.171.234, Astriśhoferson, Znajdowało się tam zdjęcie małej dziewczynki i kobiety o krótko ściętych blond włosach. Dziewczynka miałam długie blond włosy związane w dwa warkocze i niebieskie oczy. Puściłam naszyjnik i załamałam się. Nogi się pode mną ugięły. W ostatniej chwili złapał mnie Czkawka. Wtuliłam się w niego i zaczęłam płakać. Mój świat się zawalił. Nikogo już nie mam. Nikogo. Moja mama i tata odeszli. Byli jedynymi bliskimi mi osobami. Nie potrafiłam opanować łez. Teraz jedyne co miałam ochotę zrobić to znieść się na ich miejscu. Nie czuć tego bólu. Czkawka starał się mnie uspokoić jednak mu to nie wychodził. Byłam załamana. Miałam dość. Dość życia. Funkcjonariusz musiał się zorientować dlatego nie zadawał pytań. Zakryli ciała moich rodziców i kazali nam odejść. Czkawka siłą musiał mnie prowadzić do samochodu. -Zawiozę was. –usłyszałam męski głos. Okazało się, że był to brat Szpadki, Mieczyk. -Dzięki. –powiedział Czkawka i usiadł razem ze mną z tyłu. Cały czas płakałam. Nie docierało do mnie prawie nic. Byłam w totalnym szoku. Teraz nie przejmowałam się nawet tym, że siedzę przytulona do Czkawki. Byłam na niego wściekła ostatnimi czasy jednak teraz stało się on moją jedyna nadzieją. Moim jedynym wsparciem. Tylko jemu mogłam się wypłakać. Jako jedyny był aż tak bliski mojemu sercu. Dotarliśmy do domu Szpadki. Gdy nas zobaczył momentalnie podbiegła i mnie przytuliła. Ja jednak jej nie objęłam tylko mocniej wtuliłam się w Czkawkę. On musiał zrozumieć, że nie chcę mieć przy sobie nikogo tylko jego. Usiadł ze mną na kanapie i gładził delikatnie po włosach. -Spokojnie. Nie będziesz sama. Wszyscy ci pomożemy. –mówił spokojnie. Nagle poczułam jak coś włochatego się do mnie przytula. Była to Wichura i Szczerbatek. Oba psiska starały się mnie pocieszyć. Niestety nie wychodziło im to najlepiej. -Czkawka na górze przygotowałam dla was pokoje. –zwróciła się do Czkawki –Zaprowadź Astrid, ja jadę odwieść Mieczyka do domu. Wrócę za dwie trzy godzinki. Czkawka wstał i zaprowadził mnie do pokoju z dużym dwuosobowym łóżkiem. Usiadł na nim razem ze mną nadal trzymając mnie w objęciach. Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale na pewno więcej niż trzy godziny, bo Szpadka zdążyła już wrócić i ze cztery razy zapytać się czy Czkawka nie chce się położyć, a ona ze mną posiedzi. Jednak on widząc, że nie chcę go puścić, odmawiał. Powoli robiłam się senna. -Astrid może odpocznij, a rano do ciebie przyjdę i porozmawiamy jak już odpoczniesz. –zaproponował. Nie mogłam pozwolić aby sobie poszedł tylko przy nim czułam się bezpiecznie. -Proszę zostań ze mną na noc. –wypowiedzenie tych słów wiele mnie kosztowało. Nie tylko dlatego, że od paru godzin nie robiłam nic innego tylko płakałam, ale dlatego, że Czkawka nie był mi obojętny. -Dobrze. –zgodził się i położył się ciągnąc mnie abym się położyła. Przykrył nas kołdrą i przytulił mnie. W jego ramionach zasnęłam momentalnie. Byłam wykończona tym paro godzinnym płaczem. Usnęliśmy w ubraniach. Rano obudziłam się i nie poczułam nikogo obok mnie. Zeszłam na dół gdzie siedział Czkawka popijając kawę. -Cześć. –przywitałam się niemrawo. Czkawka gdy tylko mnie zobaczył wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. Jednak szybko się opanował i uśmiechnął się. Nie dziwię mu się, że na początku się wystraszył w końcu kto po paro godzinnym płaczu wygląda jak gwiazda filmowa? Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego ze spuszczoną głową. -Szpadka już poszła, ale wcześniej zadzwoniła do Smarka i uzgodniła z nim, że nie musisz przychodzić jak na razie do pracy. Smark powiedział, że jeśli będziesz chciała pomocy to możesz do niego zadzwonić. –powiedział podając mi kubek z kawą. -Smarka chce mi pomóc? Coś nowego. –prychnęłam i z moich oczy znów zaczęły lecieć łzy. -Smark stara się ciebie zrozumieć. Dwa lata temu stracił matkę w zamachu. –mówił dalej. -Kiedy będę mogła pochować rodziców? –zapytałam odsuwając od siebie kubek z kawą. -Za dwa dni . –powiedział podchodząc do mnie. Stanął za mną i położył mi dłonie na barkach. -Co teraz będzie? –rozpłakała się. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko mnie przytulił. -Poradzimy sobie. Nie zostawię cię. –powiedział i uniósł mój podbródek. –Obiecuję. -Dziękuję –odparłam i pocałowałam go lekko w usta. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko mocniej mnie do siebie przytulił. Gdy oderwałam się od niego nie mogłam opanować łez. Usiedliśmy na kanapie wtuleni w siebie. -Nie płacz proszę. –mówił spokojnie jednak jego mięśnie napinały się z każdą sekundą co świadczyło o tym iż jest zdenerwowany. -Łatwo ci mówić. Zostałam sama! Nic już nie mam! Rodziny, domu! –krzyczałam przez łzy. -Nie zostałaś sama. Masz Wichurę, Szpadkę i mnie. –powiedział dając szczególny nacisk na słowo „mnie”. –Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Powiedziałem ci, że nie zostawię cie samej. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale w tej chwili zadzwonił mój telefon. Podniosłam go i ujrzałam numer, który sprawił, że jeszcze bardziej chciało mi się płakać. -Kto to dzwoni? –zapytał Czkawka. -Dzwoni… (Kto może dzwonić? Jak wam się zdaje?) 32. Stara znajomość. Błogosławieni ci co nie pomyśleli o Smarku XD No dobra, ale wygrywa… Astriśhoferson, ShockFury, Astrid Hofferson 12!21, N4tiixd. Oraz dla reszty która zgadła :D -Dzwoni… taki jeden… mój stary przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. –szepnęłam. -Nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać. –powiedział odkrywczo. Przytaknęłam. –Jeśli chcesz to ja mogę z nim pogadać. Podałam mu telefon. Mój telefon tak jak i Czkawki jest ustawiony dość głośno, więc słyszałam dokładnie to czego nie chciałam. Czkawka odebrał telefon. I nagle usłyszeliśmy męski głos. -Astrid jak ja się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców. Jeśli chcesz to mogę po ciebie podjechać i porozmawiamy. –szybko zaczął rozmowę. Nawet nie pomyślał, że kto inny trzyma mój telefon. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie z wzrokiem mówiącym „Tylko przyjaciel?” Nie odezwałam się. –Astrid słyszysz mnie. Wyrwałam telefon z rąk Czkawki i odezwałam się. -Tak słyszę cię. –musiało to zabrzmieć okropnie bo nie był zachwycony. -Gdzie jesteś? Przyjadę po ciebie i porozmawiamy. Wiesz, że nawet po tym co się pomiędzy nami wydarzyło jestem twoim… -Nie jesteś! –krzyknęłam rzucając komórkę gdzieś na podłogę i wbiegłam na górę do pokoju, który Szpadka przeznaczył dla mnie. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam płakać. Jednak słyszałam wszystko co się tam dzieje. -Astrid nie może teraz rozmawiać. –powiedział Czkawka i się rozłączył. No to ładnie musi teraz być rozkojarzony. -Wszystko dobrze? –Czkawka położył dłoń na moich plecach i usiadł obok mnie. -Nie. –powiedziałam z wyrzutem. –Nic nie jest dobrze! Nie chcę rozmawiać z Jackiem. -Kim on jest? –zapytał zdziwiony moją reakcja. -Kimś za kogo miałam wyjść. –powiedziałam odwracając wzrok –To za niego rodzice kazali mi wyjść za mąż jednak ja chciałam być agentką i tak się stało. -Nie przejmuj się. –pocieszał mnie przez parę godzin. Jak mu się to nie znudziło? Płakałam, a on ciągle mówił to samo. Nie przejmuj się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie zostawię cie. Znowu płakałam cały dzień. Rano obudził mnie ciężar na lewym boku.. Otworzyłam oczy i uświadomiłam sobie, że Czkawka leży przytulony do mnie. Jak on słodko wygląda jak śpi. No jak taki mały szczeniaczek. Chciałam wstać nie budząc go przy tym jednak nie wyszło to tak jak chciałam. Obudził się. -Astrid? –zapytał zaspany. -Śpij idę zrobić sobie kawy. –powiedziałam i nakryłam go kołdrą. Musiał być wykończony po nawet nie protestował. Udałam się do kuchni gdzie zastałam Szpadkę. -Cześć. –uśmiechnęłam się. -Cześć Astrid. –przywitała mnie. –Jak się czujesz? -Lepiej. -odparłam –Wczoraj wypłakałam się już na przód. -Musi być już lepiej skoro masz taki dobry humor. –zauważyła. -To wszystko dzięki Czkawce. –uśmiechnęłam się na sama myśl o nim. -Czemu Czkawka nie śpi w pokoju, który dla niego przygotowałam? –zaciekawiła się. -Nie mam pojęcia. –powiedziałam i odwróciłam wzrok. -Coś się tu kroi. –zaśmiała się. Już miałam jej coś odpowiedzieć jednak ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Wymieniłyśmy z Szpadką porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i udałyśmy się do drzwi. Gdy tylko wyjrzałam przez judasza oniemiałam. -Co on tu robi? –zapytał na głos. -Czy to… (Jak myślicie kto pojawił się w domu naszej pani psycholog?) 33. Masz bujną wyobraźnię, powinieneś pisać książki. Wielkie i gromkie brawa dla… Użytkownika Wikii 31.134.49.24, 46.186,108.12, N4tiixd, Astriśhoferson, Len715, DragonsLove, Ika123, Hanix2002, Użytkownik Wiki 31.61.138.193, Użytkownika Wikii 84.209.145.1, 79.169.243.22, NightFury1234, BlackAngel111, Flamca, Alibej, ShockFury. -Czy to nie twój były chłopak o którym mi opowiadałaś? –zdziwiła się gdy tylko dostrzegła osobę czekającą na dworze. -Ale skąd on mam twój adres? –zapytał szeptem. -Nie wiem. –przyznała. -Czego nie wiesz? –za naszymi plecami zabrzmiało pytanie. Czkawka widocznie dopiero się obudził bo miał potargane włosy i był… o bosz, bez koszulki. -Pamiętasz jak wczoraj rozmawiałam z Jack’iem? –zapytał przyglądając mu się. -Tak. –odparł. -No właśnie to on tu przyszedł. –wyręczyła mnie przyjaciółka. -Skąd zna ten adres? –zaciekawił się. -Nie mamy pojęcia. –powiedziałam i znów zabrzmiał dzwonek. –Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać. -Nie musisz. –powiedział najspokojniej w świecie Czkawka i pociągnął mnie w swoją stronę. –Szpadka go spławi. Prawda? -No dobra. –westchnęła zrezygnowana. -Dziękuję. –szepnęłam i przytuliłam się do niego. Może to głupio zabrzmi ale śmierć moich rodziców zbliżyła nas do siebie. -Czemu nie podziękujesz mi? Przecież to ja będę się tu męczyć? –zapytała z wyrzutem Szpadka. Cicho się zaśmiałam. Szpadka otworzył delikatnie drzwi wychylając głowę. -Kim pan jest? –zapytałam jak gdyby nigdy nic. -Jestem narzeczonym Astrid Hofferson. Wiem, że tu jest. –powiedział. -Ale ja się pytam kim pan jest, a nie jakie relacje łączą pana z moja przyjaciółką. –dodała znudzona. -Jestem Jack Elin. –przedstawił się. -Aha to pan. –zaśmiała się. –Jaki z pana narzeczony jak o nikim takim nie wiem. -Ale… -Ma pan bardzo bujną wyobraźnię, powinien pan pisać książki. –dodała i zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Gdy się do nas odwróciła od razu oparła się plecami o nie i ciężko westchnęła. Poczekaliśmy parę godzin i postanowiliśmy z Czkawką jechać pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy związane z pogrzebem. Wyszliśmy z domu, jednak ja wciąż czułam jakiś niepokój. -Czym się martwisz? –przystanął i dotknął mojego ramienia. -Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie. –wyznałam i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Nie wiem czemu, ale jak tylko Czkawka jest blisko mnie mam ochotę się uśmiechać. Wiem, że to głupie, ale on tak na mnie działa. –Jedźmy już. Ruszyliśmy w stronę auta. Niedaleko samochodu Czkawki stał Jack. -Co ty tu robisz? –zdziwiłam się na jego widok. -Astrid… -zaczął i zbliżył się do mnie –tak mi przykro. –przytulił mnie, a ja no cóż… odsunęłam, się od niego. -Nie dotykaj mnie. -Ale… -Chyba coś powiedziała. –no ładnie Czkawka jest zdenerwowany. Muszę jak najszybciej stad uciec i to z Czkawką. -Koniec tego. –powiedziałam dość głośno aby obaj się opanowali. –Jack wracasz tak skąd przyszedłeś, a ty… -zwróciłam się do czkawki –jedziesz ze mną. -Jasne, chodźmy –powiedział i objął mnie ramieniem. Wsiedliśmy do auta i pojechaliśmy zostawiając Jack’a samego. Zdziwiło mnie zachowanie Czkawki dlatego musiałam się odezwać. (Jakie pytanie Astrid zada Czkawce?) 34. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego zmieniłam zdanie i next się pojawił wcześniej to można powiedzieć, że moje modły zostały wysłuchane i kochana pani od angielskiego postawiła mi 5. ^^ Wiec nie będziesz potrzebował liny, Len715. No tak wygrywa… Len715, Użytkownik Wikii31.61.138.60, Astriśhoferson, ShockFury, Flamca, N4tiixd, Ika123, Astrid2000, -Czkawka czemu się tak zdenerwowałeś gdy mnie przytulił? -Bo… widziałem, że tego nie chciałaś. –mruknął. -Przecież się nic nie odezwałam. –ciągnęłam dalej. Wiem, że zachowuję się jak jakaś maniaczka jednak on musi mi powiedzieć jakie łączą nas relacje. -Astrid… -zaczął kiedy tylko słyszę jak wypowiada moje imię odpływam. -… mam swoje powody. Rozmawiałem z Szpadką i chciałem cię zapytać czy nie chciałabyś zamieszkać na czas odbudowy twojego domu u mnie. -Będę ci przeszkadzać? –zapytałam spoglądając na niego. -Nie. –powiedział szybko –Oczywiście, że nie. -Zgoda. –zgodziłam się. Zauważyłam, że uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -To może jeszcze dziś pojedziemy do mnie na noc? –zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. -Jak chcesz. –rzuciłam obojętnie chodź w głębi duszy cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko, albo nawet bardziej. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez resztę drogi. W urzędzie gdzie musiałam pozałatwiać sprawy związane z pogrzebem też Czkawka się nie udzielał. Widziałam, że coś go gryzie, ale nie miałam pojęcia co? Niedługo po tym miałam się dowiedzieć… -Czemu się nie odzywasz? –zapytałam gdy wysiedliśmy obok domu Szpadki. -Nic takiego. –uśmiechnął się smutno. -Jesteś pewien? -Tak, nie martw się. –objął mnie ramieniem. Weszliśmy tak do domu i natychmiast się opamiętaliśmy gdy wzrok Szpaki powędrował na nas, a ona sama upuściła widelec, którym jadła kolację. -To nie tak jak myślisz. –chciałam się wytłumaczyć, ale na niej nie zrobiło to wrażenia, była całkowicie zaślepiona swoja wybujałą wyobraźnią. -Oczywiście. –rzekła odwracając wzrok. -Chcieliśmy cię poinformować, ze Astrid zamieszka u mnie na czas odbudowy swojego domu. –poinformował ją Czkawka. -Zgoda. –uśmiechnęła się słodko i mrugnęła do nas porozumiewawczo. -Nawet o tym nie myśl. –ostrzegłam ja. -No dobrze. –przewróciła oczami i wróciła do jedzenia. Po kolacji wsiedliśmy do samochodu z naszymi psami i pojechaliśmy do domu Czkawki. Zastanawiałam się jakie dokładnie relacje są pomiędzy mną, a Czkawką. Ale nie mogłam zapytać się go w Prost? Przecież to on powinien zrobić pierwszy krok. No i zrobił. (Jak myślicie co zrobił nasz pułkownik?) 35. Goraca czekolada. ''Na początek chcę przeprosić, że nie ma tak często nextów, ale…'' '' -koleżanka mi zepsuła relacje z chłopakiem'' '' -mam problemy i brak weny :P'' ''Proszę o wyrozumiałość.'' Boże czy wy kojarzycie coś innego oprócz łóżka??? XD Ale od rzeczy; zgadł/a… Ila123, Gdy tylko wysiedliśmy z samochodu nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. Dom był cudowny. Jedno rodzinny domek w miłej okolicy, coś o czym marzy każda kobieta. -Czy coś się stało? –zapytał z troską ujmując moją dłoń. Uświadomiłam sobie, że wpatrywałam się w dom nie mogąc się ruszyć. -Nie. –powiedziałam pośpiesznie. –Po prostu zamyśliłam się. -Rozumiem. –odparł i uśmiechnął się. –Jeśli byś chciała porozmawiać to pamiętaj, że cie wysłucham. -Dziękuję. –szepnęłam idąc potulnie za nim do mieszkania, w którym miałam właśnie mieszkać. -Gdzie będę spać? –zaciekawiłam się gdy Czkawka podał mi kubek gorącej czekolady z bitą śmietaną. -W sypialni na górze, a ja tutaj na kanapie. -Czkawka przecież to twój dom. Ja mogę spać na kanapie. I tak dziękuję ci, że mogę tu mieszkać. -Astrid. –powiedział i odstawił kubek na mały stoliczek. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co powiedzieć. Podniósł mój podbródek, aby spojrzeć mi w oczy –Cieszę się, że zgodziłaś się ze mną zamieszkać i tak sam bym tu nie wytrzymał. -Znam cię od niedawna, a czuję się jakbym znała cię od zawsze. –wyznałam również odkładając kubek. –Ale nie pozwolę żebyś spał na kanapie, jeśli już to ze mną na łóżku. -Jesteś pewna? –wolał się upewnić. -Tak. –odparłam z wahaniem. Musiał to wyczuć bo nie był jakoś przekonany. –Już spaliśmy w jednym łóżku, więc w czym problem? -Zgoda. –zaśmiał się po usłyszeniu mojego argumentu. –A teraz pij. Mam nadzieje, że ci smakuje. -Gorąca czekolada z bitą śmietaną i jeszcze polewa karmelowa. –rozmarzyłam się. – To mój ulubiony napój. -Skoro tak to się cieszę. –chyba był zadowolony –Może się czegoś o sobie dopowiemy bo nie wiem za dużo o tobie, a ty o mnie. -Więc zacznij. –usiadłam po turecku na kanapie z kubkiem w dłoniach –Co chcesz wiedzieć? (No to co Czkawka chce wiedzieć?) 36. Za dużo wspólnego. Wiec wygrywa… ShockFury, ACSW, Norvi2000, -Naprawdę ja też uwielbiam horrory. –powiedział rozbawiony tym, że tak wiele mamy wspólnego. -No dobra.. –mówiłam dalej się śmiejąc –Jakie jest twoje ulubione danie? -No nie wiem… -zamyślił się –Lubię każdą potrawę, ale najbardziej coś słodkiego. -Na przykład? –zapytałam wstając i siadając na brzegu fotelu, w którym siedział Czkawka. -Wiesz… -zaczął dokładnie się mi przyglądając -… lody, czekoladę i jakieś desery. -Aż za dużo mamy ze sobą wspólnego. –zaśmiałam się. -To nawet dobrze. –powiedział poważnie –Nie będziemy się kłócić. -Chyba, że o gotowanie. –powiedziałam rozbawiona. -Niby czemu? –zdziwił się. -Nie umiem gotować. –wyznałam. -Nie może być aż tak źle. –machnął ręką. -Jesteś pewien? –zapytam podnosząc prawą brew. -Oczywiście. –zaśmiał się. -Wichurka!!! –zawołałam, ale nikt nie przybiegł –Wichura! Wichurka… -wołałam dalej szukając jej. -Gdzie ona jest? –zapytałam się Czkawki. -Nie mam pojęcia. Chodź znajdziemy ich. Wstaliśmy i zaczęliśmy poszukiwania. Nigdzie ich nie było. Nagle Czkawka wszedł do małego pomieszczenia. Ściany były pomalowane n pastelową zieleń, a na ścianach wisiały obrazy. -To jeden z nielicznych pokoi, które udekorowała moja mama. –wyjaśnił. -Tak i po co ich wołać. Przecież się nie ruszą. –powiedziałam zła i pokazałam w róg pokoju gdzie spały oba psy. -Ej kochasie pobudka! –zawołał Czkawka zwijając się ze śmiechu. Już nie wytrzymałam i roześmiałam się. Oba psy spojrzały na nas jak na wariatów. Momencik… ja się śmieję. Ja naprawdę się śmieję. Myślałam, że po staracie rodziców już nawet się nie uśmiechnę jednak… -Prawda, Astrid? –usłyszałam głos. Musiał cos wcześniej do mnie mówić jednak ja go nie usłyszałam. Nagle poczułam lekkie ukucie w sercu. Moje wspomnienia się ożywiły. W głowie miałam tylko obraz rodziców i te momenty, te straszne momenty. Myślałam, że Czkawka zacznie się ze mnie śmiać, bo cały czas beczę, ale jego reakcja przerosła moje najśmielsze oczekiwania. (No to co Czkawka takiego zrobił, że nawet Astrid jest zaskoczona?) 37. Niestety to boli. E tam, to było banalne, J Więc wygrywa… ShockFury, Jancie2000, Norvi2000, Galaxy21, Aurora07, Len715. Czkawka mnie przytulił najmocniej jak tylko umiał. No oczywiście w granicach rozsądku bo nie chciał mi raczej połamać żeber. Wtuliłam się w jego tors ,a on głaskał mnie po włosach. -Spokojnie już wszystko dobrze. –wyszeptał w moje włosy i pocałował w czoło. -Myślałam, że to będzie mniej bolało. No wiesz strata rodziców. –wyszeptałam i spojrzałam na niego smutna. -Niestety to boli i to bardzo. –mówił spokojnie, lecz ze smutkiem. –Gdy zginął mój ojciec byłem tak samo załamany. Tylko, że jego ciała nie odnaleziono. Matka powiedziała mi, że zginął na jakiejś tam wojnie gdy miałem pięć lat. -Przykro mi. –powiedziałam siadając mu na kolanach gdy tylko usiadł na małej kanapie niedaleko nas. -Życie. –westchnął i zerknął na mnie wyczekująco. Nie wiem czego się spodziewał. Może myślał, ze cos opowiem, jakieś swoje przeżycie, jednak nie umiałam wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Byłam wstrząśnięta jego wyznaniem. Jedyne co zrobiłam to odgarnęłam ciemne włosy z jego czoła i pochyliłam się nad nim. Jego oczy spoglądały na mnie z zaciekawieniem i lekkim strachem. Był bardzo zmieszany całą tą sytuacją. Nie codziennie musiało mu się zdarzać aby kogoś pocieszał i zwierzał mu się jeszcze z takich strasznych rzeczy. Nasze usta dzieliły minimetry. Z każdą sekundą jeszcze się do siebie zbliżały. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na moich ustach i jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Pocałowaliśmy się, ale nie tak jak w domu Szpaki. Ten pocałunek był jakiś inny. Taki bardziej namiętny i zachłanny. Nie wiedziałam co się ze mną dzieje. Byłam jak w jakimś transie. Jego dłonie suwały się z moich pleców na biodra i jeszcze niżej. Co ja robię!? To pytanie chodziło po mojej głowie bez celu. Rozsądek mówił „przestań” przecież jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi, obydwoje macie ciężki bagaż doświadczeń za sobą , a serce wręcz przeciwnie kazało zostać. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale posłuchałam serca. Czkawka od pewnego czasu był obiektem moich zainteresowań, więc można było przewidzieć, że posłucham serca. Gdy nie chętnie się od siebie oderwaliśmy by zaczerpnąć powietrza nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się stało. -Może chodźmy już spać. –wypowiedziane przez niego słowa bardzo mnie zabolały. Nie były obraźliwe czy coś w tym stylu jednak myślałam, że to co się przed chwilą wydarzyło ma dla niego jakieś znaczenie. Myliłam się. -Tak. -westchnęłam i wstałam z niego. Czkawka tak jak wcześniej powiedział spał ze mną w jednym łóżku jednak nie zachowywał się tak jakbym tego oczekiwała. Miał do mnie duży dystans. Nie traktował mnie jak kobietę tylko jak przyjaciela. Nie, nie pomyliłam się jak przyjaciela, uważał mnie za dobrego kumpla ja jednak miałam inne oczekiwania. No cóż muszę sobie radzić sama. Z resztą odkąd mi romanse w głowie? Jeszcze nie odbył się pogrzeb moich rodziców, a ja już za chłopakami się uganiam. Czuję, że zaczynam wariować. Za dużo nowych doświadczeń jak na jeden dzień. Oj za dużo. Rano obudziło mnie lekkie szturchanie w ramię. Byłam pół przytomna jednak otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam Czkawkę. Był smutny i zły. Czyli coś się musiało stać. Już miałam się go zapytać o co chodzi jednak on mnie wyprzedził. -Za tydzień wyjeżdżam. -Co?! Gdzie? –zapytałam siadając. -Na tajną misję. –wyznał spuszczając głowę w dół. -A dokąd? Jeśli można wiedzieć? –zapytałam. (Pytanie za 100 punktów!!! Czy Czkawka powie Astrid gdzie się wybiera czy może zostawi tę wiadomość dla siebie? I gdzie mógłby pojechać?) 38. Obiecaj... A myślałam, że daję łatwiejsze zagadki Xd Wygrywa!!! (Werble poproszę)… Inka, -Nie mogę powiedzieć. –wyszeptał. -Czemu? –dalej drążyłam temat. -Bo… to tajna misja. –powiedział skołowany. -Jesteś niemożliwy. –warknęłam. -Odezwała się. –już chyba nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się. Dni dzielące mnie od pogrzebu rodziców i od wyjazdu Czkawki były nie do zniesienia. Nie mogłam pozbyć się myśli co ja sama zrobię? Poprosiłam Sączysmarka o załatwienie mi mieszkania, przez ten cały straszny wypadek jakoś się z nim zaprzyjaźniłam. Zgodził się. I dobrze, nie miałam siły, żeby sama to załatwiać. Dziś mam jechać z Szpadką do galerii po jakieś nowe ubrania i wszystko co będzie mi potrzebne w nowym domu. Widziałam go wczoraj i od razu bardzo mi się spodobał. Był bardzo podobny do tego, który spłonął. W galerii kupiłam sobie nowiutkie ubrania i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Smark załatwił mi w pełni umeblowany dom, więc o meble nie musiałam się martwić. Jestem mu za to wdzięczna, bo mimo naszych wcześniejszych dość niemiłych relacji pomógł mi. Gdy wróciłam z zakupów, zastałam Czkawkę pakującego się do samochodu. Byłam zdziwiona tym, że nie chciał się nawet ze mną pożegnać. -Chciałeś wyjechać bez pożegnania? –wyprzedziła mnie Szpadka. Widocznie jej też nie pasowało to, że nie chce się pożegnać. -Nie no co wy. –powiedział głośno i po cichu dodał –Ale miałem nadzieję. -Słyszałam. –syknęłam obrażona i odwróciłam się. Czkawka Tylko westchnął i podszedł bliżej mnie. -Szpadka zostawisz nas samych? –spytał. Spojrzała na mnie skołowana, ale nie widząc u mnie żadnej reakcji wycofała się. –Czemu się obrażasz? -Bo nie chcesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jedziesz. –wyszeptałam, a głośniej dodałam –Nie obrażam się. -Może i bym w to uwierzył, ale słyszałem wcześniejszą aluzję. –zaśmiał się słodko. Nie mam pojęcia czemu tak na mnie działa jego śmiech, ale mimo mojego złego humoru uśmiechnęłam się –Aaaaa… widzę, że już ci lepiej. Tym razem odwróciłam się do niego ze szczerym uśmiechem i parę razy zamrugałam. -Wyglądasz przepięknie. –wyszeptał. -Nie chce się na ciebie gniewać, ale boję się o ciebie. –wyznałam z poważną miną. -Nie martw się, wrócę nim się obejrzysz. –powiedział dotykając mojego policzka. –Obiecuję. –szepnął w moje włosy i delikatnie pocałował mnie w policzek. -Obiecaj, że jak wrócisz to… 39. Huk Gromkie brawa dla… Inka, Norvi2000, - Obiecaj, że jak wrócisz to powiadomisz mnie o tym jak najszybciej i… -uśmiechnęłam się chytrze. -… i co? –przełknął gule w gardle. -iii… -zbliżyłam się do niego na taką odległość, że bez problemu mogłabym go pocałować, jednak nie o to mi chodziło. Stanęłam na palcach i położyłam mu moją prawą dłoń na ramieniu i lekko się podciągnęłam, tak aby moje usta znalazły się tuż przy jego uchu. -… Wynagrodzisz mi to, że nie chcesz mi wyznać dokąd jedziesz. -Wynagrodzę? –zapytał uśmiechając się. Kiwnęłam twierdząco głowa. -A niby jak? –zaciekawił się. -Będziesz musiał trochę pocierpieć, bo… -moje oczy teraz spoglądały na niego z… „tajemnicą” ale i „miłością”, tak „miłością”. -… spędzisz ze mną cały dzień. -Oczywiście. –uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie. Byłam tym zdziwiona, ale odwzajemniłam uścisk. –Będę za tobą tęsknił. -Ja za tobą też. –wyznałam i niechętnie go puściłam. Czkawka pożegnał się jeszcze z Szpadką i odjechał, a ja pojechałam do mojego nowego domu. Tak przebrałam się w piżamę i poszłam spać. Rano niechętnie wstałam i ubrałam się. Miałam zamiar iść z Wichurą na spacer, ale przed tym zrobiłam sobie kawę na rozbudzenie. Przypomniało mi się jak Czkawka przygotowywał nam kawy gdy u niego mieszkałam. Brakowało mi tego strasznie. No nic. Powlokłam się po nową smycz i wyszłam do parku. Szłam tak rozmyślając o moim życiu i o Czkawce. Chciałabym się do niego przytulić i znów go pocałować, ale nie wiem co on do mnie czuje. Ja wiem, że go kocham, tak kocham go! Jak tylko wróci to mu o tym powiem! Chociaż z drugiej strony jeśli on nic do mnie nie czuje i to tylko przyjaźń? Nie chcę zepsuć naszej przyjaźni! Muszę coś ze sobą zrobić! Tylko co? Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk telefony. Od razu wiedziałam kto dzwoni gdyż Czkawka jakiś czas temu dorwał mój telefon i sam ustawił sobie dzwonek kontaktu. Do moich uszu dobiegła piosenka naszego ulubionego zespołu „''What’s this?”.'' -Witam pułkownika. –zaśmiałam się na przywitanie. -Już mi ciebie brakuje, ciebie i tych twoich żartów. –wyznał. -I jak tam? –zapytałam wścibsko. Już nie mogłam się powstrzymać. -Nawet dobrze, ale mam paru chorych i nie wiem co im dolega. –przyznał się. -A… -zaczełam, ale po drugiej stronie telefonu usłyszałam huk i spadające odłamki gruzu. Zamarłam na dobre kilka chwil. –Czkawka…? Czkawka? Czkawka?! Telefon się rozłączył. Spróbowałam zadzwonić jeszcze raz jednak… 40. Abonent czasowo niedostępny. Dedykacje dostaje… niestety nikt Telefon się rozłączył. Spróbowałam zadzwonić jeszcze raz jednak… -Przepraszamy, abonent tymczasowo niedostępny… -tak było za każdym razem gdy próbowałam się do niego dodzwonić. Szybko wystukałam numer Szpadki, ale nim zdążyłam wybrać zieloną słuchawkę, zadzwonił Sączysmark. A ten czego chce? -Astrid masz pilną misję. Musisz jechać do Egiptu tam będziesz tropiła zamachowca. –powiedział pospiesznie. -Ale… -Gdzie jesteś? Pod twój dom podjechał już Eret. Wylatujesz za pół godziny. –rozłączył się. Co miałam zrobić? Biegiem ruszyłam do domu i spotkałam tak Ereta czekającego już na mnie. -Wichurą zajmie się Szpadka. –wyjaśnił otwierając mi drzwi. -Ok. –odparłam i jednym susem wskoczyłam do samochody. Jeszcze nie widziałam aby ktoś tak szybko jechał. Nie powiem, że jestem wzorowym kierowca, ale nie jeżdżę jak szatan. W niecałe dziesięć minut dojechaliśmy an lotnisko. Wysiadłam z samochodu i biegiem ruszyłam do samolotu. Ludzie których mijałam spoglądali na mnie zaciekawieni. Kapitan od razu wpuścił mnie na pokład i zaczął wznosić się w powietrze. Byłam zdenerwowana całą tą sytuacją, a w szczególności brakiem kontaktu z Czkawką. Podróż strasznie mi się dłużyła. Gdy tylko samolot wylądował poderwałam się z miejsca i pewnym krokiem ruszyłam do czekającego na mnie wozu wojskowego. -Witaj, agentko Hofferson. –wysoki mężczyzna gdzieś około 25 lat stanął na baczność i zasalutował mi. -Witam sierżanta Hard’a –powiedziałam czytając jego nazwisko na plakietce. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem i otworzył mi drzwi. Wsiadłam on zaraz po mnie. -Dokąd jedziemy? –zapytałam gdy za oknami nie dostrzegłam żadnych budynków tylko pustynie. -Do tajnej bazy. –wyjaśnił –Baza jest tajemnica tylko nieliczni ja znają. A ja zabłysłam odpowiedzią godną Einstaina. -Aha. -Musi nam pani pomóc w złapaniu jednego z zamachowców. Tylko ja, pani, pani szef i Jack… –pokazał na młodego mężczyznę siedzącego przed kierownicą -… wiedzą o pani przyjeździe. -Rozumiem. –westchnęłam i spojrzałam na ekran telefonu. Nic, zero odpowiedzi. Ani jednego sms’ a od Czkawki. -Czy coś się stało? –zapytał mnie mężczyzna. -Tak. To znaczy nie, Eee… -zająkałam się i postanowiłam mu powiedzieć może będzie coś wiedział. – Rozmawiałam z moim… przyjacielem i nagle usłyszałam huk. Martwię się o niego. -Niech pani powie gdzie się znajduje, a postaram się pomóc. -O to chodzi, że nie wiem gdzie jest. –spojrzał na mnie z niezrozumieniem –Jest lekarzem wojskowym i wyjechał na tajną misję. -Rozumiem. –przyznał –Ale… (Ale co? No jak myślicie co chce powiedzieć.) 41. Czkawka, Czkawka Haddock... Wygrywa!.... Darek59, Szczerbatek212, -Rozumiem. –przyznał –Ale… Zaciął się i dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. -Ale co? –zapytałam wystraszona. W głowie miałam masę mrocznych myśli. -Ostatnio paru lekarzy zostało przysypanych gruzem i nadal nie odnaleziono ich… -Ich ciał. –powiedziałam, a on tylko skinął głową. –To nie może być prawda. -Spokojnie, niech pani powie jak się nazywał, a postaramy się zlokalizować. –uspokoił mnie. -Czkawka, Czkawka Haddock. –wydukałam. Przez jego twarz przebiegł grymas. Nic nie rozumiejąc pogrążyłam się we własnych myślach. Na miejscu przywitał mnie jakiś ich kapitan czy coś. Nie miałam siły nawet myśleć. Cały czas starałam się dowiedzieć gdzie jest Czkawka i czy żyje, jednak nikt nic nie wiedział. Już praktycznie straciłam nadzieję na jego powrót. Pogodziłam się z tym. No może i nie pogodziłam, bo po powrocie z misji przepłakałam parę nocy. Jednak gdybym wiedziała co stanie się pół roku po tym wydarzeniu. Nigdy bym nie płakała, nigdy. Ja… ja… ja bym go… zabiła!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Własnoręcznie udusiła.!!! No, ale zacznijmy od początku. Był piękny dzień, jak to mówią w tych wszystkich durnych książkach, a później wszystko się zepsuje. Niestety tak było lub nie było i tym razem. Siedziałam właśnie u Szpadki popijając kawę i jedząc mojego ulubionego czekoladowego pączka gdy stało się coś co wywróciło cały mój świat do góry nogami. Właśnie zauważyłam, że Szpadka dziwnie się zachowuje i rozmyślałam nad tym co może być aż tak ważnego. Nareszcie Szpadka przemówiła, no rychło w czas. Przez nią prawię oblałam się kawą. -Astrid mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. –powiedziałam szczęśliwa. -Wiem. –mruknęłam. -Wiesz? –nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. -Wiem. –odłożyłam filiżankę na mały kwadratowy talerzyk i spojrzałam na nią znudzona. –Zachowujesz się dziwnie. Wiem, że coś przede mną ukrywasz, ale nie wiem co. Sądzę jednak, że to nic nadzwyczajnego. -Możesz się zdziwić. –powiedziała śmiejąc się. -Niby czemu? -Odwróć się i pójdź do twojego starego pokoju, chodzi mi o ten… -Wiem o który ci chodzi. –powiedziałam przerywając jej i ruszyłam do góry. Dotknęłam klamki i jeszcze głęboko odetchnęłam. Weszłam do pokoju i… (I co? Co mogło się stać?) 42. Tu nikogo nie ma!!! Dedykację dostaje… Len715, ShockFury, Użytkownik Wikii 109.196.112.121, Mikka784, Użytkownik Wikii 46.232.129.130, Weszłam do pokoju i myślałam, że uduszę Szpadkę. -Przecież tu nikogo nie ma! –krzyknęłam wchodząc dalej do pomieszczenia. -Jesteś pewna? –usłyszałam młody męski głos. -Czkawka? –odwróciłam się zdziwiona do granic możliwości. -Cześć. –powiedział podchodząc do mnie, niepewnie. -Ty… ty… żyjesz? –zapytałam gdy dotknął mojego policzka wierzchem dłoni. -Tak. –powiedział i uśmiechnął się słodko. Jednak to nie w mojej naturze aby mu od tak wybaczyć pół roczną nieobecność. Nie wytrzymałam i uderzyłam go całą swoja siłą w bark. To musiał boleć aż się biedak zachwiał. -Za co?! -Za to, że przez pół roku myślałam, że nie żyjesz!!! –krzyknęłam przytulając go mocno do siebie. -Też się cieszę, ze cie widzę. –westchnął. Nareszcie moje życie nabrało sensu. Miałam przy sobie Czkawkę, jednak od jego powrotu nie zachowywaliśmy się jak dawniej. Teraz częściej się przekomarzaliśmy i… byliśmy sobie bliżsi. Był dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. I wiem, że ja też byłam mu jeszcze bliższa. Często spędzaliśmy wieczory, tylko we dwójkę. Tak było do dnia, w którym dowiedziałam się iż musze wyjechać na parę tygodni lub miesięcy do specjalnej misji. Byłam załamana jednak Czkawka mnie pocieszył i powiedział, że będzie codziennie do mnie dzwonił. Wyjechałam i… (I co takiego mogło się stać?) 43. Duma. No cóż Czkawka też wyjechał i kontakt się urwał. Była smutna i zła jednocześnie. Jednak dostałam ważną misje. Miałam ja wykonać razem z Smarkiem. Niestety misja nie poszła dokładnie po mojej myśli i no jakoś tak wyszło, że doszło pomiędzy mną a Sączysmarkiem do małej sprzeczki. Wróciłam do domu, a u progu przywitała mnie moja najukochańsza suczka Wichura. Ona też tak samo jak ja tęskniła za Szczerbatkiem i Czkawką. Była przeszczęśliwa gdy mnie zobaczyła i nic dziwnego nie było mnie w domu przez dwa tygodnie, a nią zajmowała się Szpadka. Usiadłam wygodnie na kanapie i włączyłam telewizor. Każdy pomyślałby, że jestem stuknięta. Nie mam mnie całymi tygodniami w domu, a jednak zdecydowałam się na kupno piędziesięcio plazmówki. Usprawiedliwiałam się tym, że przychodzą do mnie przyjaciele na mecze i dość często organizuję wieczory w towarzystwie Czkawki z pizzą, piwem i jakimiś filmami. No właśnie Czkawka, moje serce bardzo za nim tęskniło. Chciałabym go przytulić, czasami kiedy siadaliśmy na tyłach mojego domu i obserwowaliśmy jak Wichura bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem przyłapywałam się na myśli: „Moglibyśmy być rodziną”. Tęskniłam za nim już długo. Nie widziałam się z nim od dobrych paru miesięcy… a może to już rok? Nie wiem dokładnie, ale wiem, że za nim tęsknie -Astrid Hofferson, słucham? -Witam szanowną agentkę. –usłyszałam donośny męski głos w słuchawce. -Dalej będziesz ze mnie żartował Śledzik? –zapytałam się do słuchawki. -Mam do ciebie sprawę. –zaczął –Na Florydzie w zatoce Meksykańskiej znaleziono ciało mężczyzny i… -I niech zgadną. Chcesz abym znalazła mordercę. -Dokładnie! –krzyknął do słuchawki. –Pytałem się twojego szefa i jak najbardziej chcę abyś to sprawdziła. Nie wiesz czemu? -Sączysmark jest na mnie wnerwiony i to ostro. –odpowiedziałam wymijająco. -Czemu? Przecież ostatnią misję wykonałaś perfekcyjnie. -Ale ja miałam rację, a on się mylił. Nie znasz go? Jego duma mu na to nie pozwala. -Masz rację jest bardzo zadufany w sobie. –powiedział i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Dobra zaczynam się pakować i wyruszę jak najszybciej. –powiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Słyszałam, że jeszcze coś mówił, ale nie wiem co. Po dwóch godzinach byłam spakowana i jechałam razem z Mieczykiem do hotelu Hilton. Po pary godzinach dotarliśmy na miejsce. Od razu poszłam się rozpakować. Apartament był niesamowity z widokiem na morze. Cały dzień czytałam akta sprawy gdy… (No jak myślicie co się stało?) 44.Muzyka dla moich uszu. Wielgachne brawa dla… ShockFury, Norvi2000, Szczerbolka, gdy… usłyszałam telefon. -Astrid Hofferson. –odezwałam się do słuchawki. -Astrid ja nie daję rady!!! –usłyszałam głos Szpadki. -Co się dzieje? -Ja nie daję rady z dwoma psami na raz. -Ja mam tylko Wichurę. –odpowiedziałam bezsensownie. -Tak, ale Czkawka prosił mnie o opiekę nad Szczerbatkiem i… -I nie mogłaś się nie zgodzić. –zaśmiałam się z niej. –Czyli rozmawiałaś z Czkawką? Nie widziałam się z nim… Dobra ja kończę bo mam kogoś na drugiej lini. -Astrid Hofferson. -Muzyka dla moich uszu. -Pułkownik Czkawka Haddock. –starałam się aby zabrzmiało to normalnie i dość formalnie, jakbym w ogóle się nie przejmowała naszą długą rozłąka jednak gdy tylko usłyszałam jego cudowny głos zaniemówiłam. –Jak tam twoja misja? -Właśnie odesłano mnie do domu. Może masz ochotę na wspólną kolację. –zapytał trochę śpiący. -Niestety nie ma mnie aktualnie w domu. –zasmuciłam się –Jestem na Florydzie i prowadzę sprawę o morderstwo. -Och –westchnął, ale słyszałam jak się śmiał. O co mu do diabła chodzi? –Gdzie aktualnie jesteś? -W hotelu Hilton. Właśnie patrzę na szmaragdowe wody zatoki Meksykańskiej. -Wyjdź na balkon. -Co? -Na którym piętrze jesteś? -Czkawka przysięgam, że jeśli spytasz mnie, co mam na sobie to się rozłączę. -Wyjdź na balkon. Wahałam się jednak postanowiłam wyjść. -A teraz spójrz na plażę. Mój wzrok powędrował w danym kierunku i dostrzegł machającą do mnie postać. Był to… (Tak wiem wiecie kto do niej macha XD) 45. Nie cierpie go!!! -Zabiję cię. Jak zrobisz taki numer jeszcze raz. –zaśmiałam się i czym prędzej wybiegłam na plażę, rzucając mu się na szyję. -Co tu robisz? –zapytałam gdy spacerowaliśmy brzegiem morza. -Mam misję. Odnaleźć mordercę ciała wyłowionego z morza. Chciałam się coś odezwać ale przyłożył mi palec do ust i rzekł. -Mam być twoim pomocnikiem. Chyba nie jesteś zła, że nikt ci nie powiedział. Chciałem aby była to niespodzianka po naszym długim rozstaniu. -Nie. –odpowiedziałam i przysunęłam się bliżej. Księżyc świecił jak nigdy do tą. Było cudownie tak romantyczne. -Powinniśmy wracać. –powiedział Czkawka i pociągnął mnie w stronę hotelu. No zabiję! Nie widzieliśmy się tak długo, a ten jeszcze nie chce mnie pocałować. Co on?! Nową dziewczynę sobie znalazł? -Dobranoc. –pożegnałam się. Rano zerwał się ogromny wiatr, który narastał z każdą chwilą. -Wylatuję dziś wieczorem. –oznajmił mi Czkawka. –Jestem wzywany do bazy wojskowej 1000 km dalej. -Nad Florydą ma przejść niebezpieczny huragan. -Tak wiem, ale ja się stąd nie ruszam –odpowiedziałam chartko. -Astrid powinnaś uciekać. -Nie jestem małą dziewczynką. –broniłam się. -Ty nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że to nie morderca przed którym da się uciec, ale siła natury. -Potrafię o siebie zadbać! –krzyknęłam. Moja nagła zmiana tonu głosu zadziwiła zarówno mnie jak i Czkawkę. -Martwię się o ciebie. –powiedział i złapał mnie za ramiona. -Dam sobie rade to ty ciągle znikasz i cię nie ma! Nie widzieliśmy się prawie rok! –wykrzyknęłam, a z moich oczu zaczęły spływać pojedyncze łzy. Otarł ją i przytulił mnie mocno. -Muszę się spakować. –powiedział i poszedł. Tak poszedł zostawiając mnie samą. Naprawdę mnie zostawił? Nie no zabiję! Przecież… ach nie cierpię go. 46. Na szczęście... Nastał wieczór. Nie byłam w stanie wyjść na dwór. Cały czas siedziałam w pokoju i rozpatrywałam moją misję. Do drzwi apartamentu ktoś zapukał. I wszedł bez mojej zgody. -Myślałem, że się spakujesz i będziesz stąd uciekać. –powiedział podchodząc do mnie. -Nie jestem tchórzem. -Wiem. –przyznał niechętnie –Mam pomagać rannym. -Miło. –odpowiedziałam wymijająco. Nagle jego telefon zadzwonił. Wsłuchiwałam się w jego rozmowę z ciekawością. Dowiedziałam się tylko tyle, że jego transport już na niego czeka. Ruszy w stronę drzwi. Już dotykał klamki, ale… -O, do diabła! –krzyknął i trzema krokami znalazł się przy mnie. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i namiętnie pocałował. Chciałam aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie jednak nie było to możliwe. Po krótkim czasie odsunął się ode mnie i szepnął. -Uważaj na siebie Astrid. Daj znać, że jesteś bezpieczna. -Ty też. –powiedziałam i zanim wyszedł przyciągnęłam go jeszcze raz do siebie i pocałowałam z jak największą miłością. Wyszedł. No nic zostałam sama. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i udałam się na poszukiwania mordercy. Znalazłam go na cmentarzu. Rozpoczęła się mrożąca krew w żyłach walka. Tylko ja i no. Jeden na jednego. Ja wyszkolona agentka i on wysoki umięśniony mężczyzna o nie ziemskiej sile. Gdyby nie mój kochany pistolecik, najprawdopodobniej byłby po mnie. A tak udało mi się go pokonać i to jeszcze z klasą. Byłam zmęczona i nawet nie miałam siły zadzwonić do Czkawki. Huragan na szczęście nie był aż taki potężny jak wcześniej przewidywali synoptycy. 47. Ten jedyny. Dwa miesiące później. Właśnie wjeżdżam do tajnej bazy wojskowej na moje odznaczenie za honorową walkę w obronie kraju. Wchodzę do wielkiej Sali i widzę go… mojego pułkownika stoi tak jak gdyby nigdy nic się do mnie uśmiecha. Podchodzę do niego. Wręcza mi order i szepcze na ucho. -Dobra robota skarbie. –jestem już nieźle skołowana. Zaczynają się gratulacje i wiwaty na moją cześć. Po całej fecie powoli zbliżam się do mojego auta gdy zza rogu budynku wyłania się czarna postać i przyciąga mnie mocniej do siebie. -Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś? –tylko to pytanie mogłam wypowiedzieć. Przecież on tez miał mnie powiadomić czy jest bezpieczny. -Wolałem poczekać na tę wizytę aby ogłosić ci nowinę. -Jaką? -Wakacje na Karaibach. –odpowiedział i pokazał mi dwa bilety lotnicze na… dziś???!!! -Ale ja nie jestem spakowana! - Jesteś pewna. –powiedział i pokazał mi swoje auto, a w nim dwie walizki, jedna moja, a druga jego. -A kto odstawi moje auto? -To już mój problem. –usłyszałam głos Szpadki. -Chyba pomysły ci się skończyły, że jesteś cicho? –zapytał i poprowadził mnie do swojego auta. Jechaliśmy i lecieliśmy w milczeniu. Miałam tyle pytań i żadnej odpowiedzi. Ale w hotelu się przełamałam. Dostaliśmy jeden pokój małżeńskim łożem i pięknym widokiem na błękitne wody. -Czemu mnie tu zabrałeś? –zapytałam gdy do mnie podszedł. -Bo mam nadzieję, że tu nic nie zepsuję. –odpowiedział i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Nie wiem kiedy i jak? Ale wiem, że to z nim chcę spędzić resztę, życia. To jednak jest ten jedyny. 48. Piękny sen. Rano obudziło mnie słońce wpadające do pokoju przez wielkie szklane drzwi. Przeciągnęłam się i uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem naga. Jakim cudem?! Momencik… czy… czy my… a jeśli… -Czemu nie śpisz? –spytał całując moją szyję. Czyli jednak to zrobiliśmy!!! A myślałam, że to tylko piękny sen. -Nie wiem. –westchnęłam przewracając się na plecy. Spojrzałam na jego piękne oczy i włosy w nieładzie. -Jesteś piękna. –powiedział bliżej się do mnie przysuwając. -Naprawdę? –zapytałam ze śmiechem. -Naprawdę. –przytaknął. -A ty zachowujesz się jak typowy podrywacz. -Co?! -Żartuję. –zaśmiałam się widząc jego zdziwione spojrzenie. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął się śmiać. -Może wstaniemy. –zaproponował -Nie. –powiedziałam zatrzymując go i tym samym znalazłam się nad nim. Całe policzki miał czerwone. Aż śmiać mi się chciało. Na ale co się dziwić. -Cze… czemu? –wydukał starając się nie patrzeć na moje piersi. -A czemu chcesz wstać? –pytająco podniosłam brew. -Nie… nie… wiem. Zaczęłam się śmiać jak opętana. Musiał zrozumieć o co mi chodzi, bo przewrócił mnie an plecy i podparł się łakociami nad moją głową. -Jesteś niemożliwa. –delikatnie mnie pocałował. Jego delikatny zarost drapał mnie. Nie lubię kiedy mężczyzna się nie ogoli jednak jemu dodawało to tylko uroku, więc nawet się nie odzywałam. –Ale za to cię kocham. -Ja ciebie też, ale za co innego. -A za co? –zaciekawił się bawiąc moimi włosami. -Za… -zawahałam się przez chwilkę -… całokształt. Teraz to obydwoje wybuchliśmy głośnym i niepohamowanym śmiechem. -Może jednak wstaniemy? –zapytał. -Noo… (jak myślicie co odpowie Astrid?) 49. Plaża wyznań. -No może być. –powiedziałam zrezygnowana. Wstałam z łóżka i przeciągnęłam się. Kontem oka zerknąłem na Czkawkę, który widać, że miał małe problemy z oddychaniem. Co ja mówię „małe”? Dech mu po prostu odebrało. Już nie chciałam go męczyć, bo biedak by mi jeszcze tu umarł na zawał czy coś, wiec szybko ruszyłam do łazienki się ubrać. Gdy ubraliśmy się już poszliśmy pospacerować na plaże. Szliśmy tak trzymając się za ręce. W pewnej chwili obróciłam się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo. Plaża była pusta, wiec mogłam wcielić mój polan w życie. Pociągnęłam Czkawkę w stronę morza i podcięłam mu nogi. Wylądował w morzu. -Aaaa… Astrid!!! Zaczęłam uciekać, a on gonił mnie. Bawiliśmy się jak małe dzieci. Już prawie zapomniałam o wszystkich problemach, niestety on był nadal spięty. -Co ci jest? –spytałam gdy siedzieliśmy na piasku. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Wyglądało to przepięknie. -Myślę nad czymś. –westchnął. -A nad czym? Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wstał ciągnąc mnie za sobą. -Proszę zamknij teraz oczy i nie otwieraj dopóki ci nie powiem. Masz mi odpowiedzieć szczerze. -Zgoda. –westchnęłam. Muszę powiedzieć, że bałam się co wykombinuje. Byłam ciekawa jaki ma plan. -Już możesz. Powoli otworzyłam powieki jednak nie zobaczyłam go przed sobą. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i dostrzegłam go klęczącego przede mną. -Astrid czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie i wyjdziesz za mnie? -Czkawka… -zaczęłam mówić niepewnie -… (Zgodzi się czy nie? Oto jest pytanie. ) 50. Szczęśliwy koniec. Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim moim czytelnikom. -Czkawka… -zaczęłam niepewnie –Ja… -nie mogłam wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Zaskoczył mnie. Ale jednak postanowiłam zebrać się w sobie i… -Oczywiście!!! Założył mi pierścionek na palec i okręcił parę razy w Okół własnej osi. -Kocham cię. –powiedział szeptem i pocałował mnie bardzo namiętnie. Byłam szczęśliwa. On mi się oświadczył. Kocha mnie, a ja jego. Teraz wszystko się poukłada, przynajmniej mam nadzieję… ''Moi Drodzy!!! '' ''Dziękuję wam za śledzenie przygód Astrid od początku do końca. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że mogłam się z wami podzielić moim pomysłem. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że podobało się wam. Dzięki temu opowiadaniu lepiej poznałam niektóre osoby i wiele nowych osób poznałam. Za niedługo powinien pojawić się inny blog. Liczę, że też będziecie go śledzić i czytać z chęcią. '' ''Z ogromną chęcią chciałąbym w szczególności podziękować PGS i Szczerb1203 mimo, że nie ma ich zaczęto na Wikii to bardzo mi pomogły, oraz Adve i Vanessie (Adve dziękuje ci szczerze za okładkę :3), As3233 i DragonsLove. Dziękuje też wszystkim innym nie wymienionym. '' '' Dziękuje wam za wszystko '' '' Darcia123 '' '''Ludzie nowy blog naszej kochanej Gabu21!!! To co? Czytamy!!! Pewnie jak każdy jej blog ten również okaże się HITEM!!!! A oto link: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_użytkownika:Gabu21/Live_Your_Dream Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania